Librarian Love
by the ness-ness
Summary: Chaos ensues as the Halloween Dance begins. Why is Danielle invited to the Malfoys? And what's up with the matchmaking? Only the author knows! Stay tuned ladies and gents! It just gets better! ON PERMANENT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**the ness-ness: Hello readers! Welcome to the first chappie of Librarian Love! I just wanted to inform ya'll that this takes place in the present. I have moved up the time frame because it helps the plot. I have no intention of angering you people who read this but if I do, don't flame. That's mean. Now if the disclaimer would appear…**

**pop Disclaimer: the ness-ness does not own HP characters or settings. What she does own is her OC, her HP books, and her fried chocolate brownies. pop**

**the ness-ness: Oi! You weren't supposed to tell them about the brownies! **

"Is Danielle here?" I heard as I poured gravy into a single cup and put a lid on it. Interested, I looked up at the man asking for me.

His shoulder-length greasy black hair was pulled up in an elastic band at the base of his neck. His clothes were completely black and rather dressy. His eyes were covered up by a pair of slick lookin' sunglasses that made me raise my eyebrow.

Sunglasses indoors? Loser.

I shook my head and went back to gravy pouring. The only thing that I liked about him was that his accent was British. And I just **love** a good accent.

Fernando just looked at him, a quizzical look plastered on his face.

"I need to speak to her. It is important," the man stated empirically. 'Nando nodded and looked at me. "You can take your break now, Danielle. Lauren'll watch gravy."

"Kay, 'Nando," I said as I ripped off my apron and grabbed my drink. Grabbing food and clocking out, I managed to sit down in my regular booth before the suspicious looking Brit was able to register that I was me.

Which, of course, made me smile. What can I say? I like confusing people.

He appeared to blink before he figured out what happened and came and stood before my table. The guy was tall! A little intimidated, I looked up from my food.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked politely.

"May I sit?" he asked icily. I nodded and he sat directly in front of me. Staring at me coolly, he watched as I put a fry in my mouth. It was quite disturbing.

I swallowed then spoke. "So who are you and how do you know my name? I mean, I know I would remember some one as cool looking as you." The 'cool looking' comment must have gotten to him because he sneered at me.

"We have never meet before, Miss Wood, I assure you. My employer got your resume and has declared you perfect for the job."

Man was his tone cold! All I could do was shrug.

"I never sent my resume out to anyone. How'd you get it?" A shadow loomed over me and the Brit.

"Would you believe me if I said 'magic'?"

**the ness-ness: Sweet! This be the end! Of Chapter 1, I mean. Please R&R. And if you have to flame at least do it nicely. Else I'll sic Snape on you! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**the ness-ness: Hi ya'll! How've ya been? I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers:**

**BlueUltraViolet: I hope this is fast enough for you! I'm hopeless when it comes to this stuff….**

**Kyla Mizuki: Hi Kyla! I'm glad you like it so far. I shall continue to try to please.**

**Snow White: nudges Snape in her direction Have fun you two! Don't stay out to late! waves **

**And now: Disclaimer: If the ness-ness owned HP, do you think that she would be writing this? Nope, she'd be in Japan buying clothes and hanging out with those anime bishies you see on TV….**

**the ness-ness: slaps Disclaimer in the back of the head Don't tell them that! Geez! ON WITH THE STORY!**

We both looked up and all I could do was stare in awe at the tall British black man that stood before me.

"Ah, Shacklebolt. How good of you to join us," the greasy man hissed. He certainly didn't like the man.

Shacklebolt raised an eye-ridge at him but said nothing. He too was wearing sunglasses, but at least he wasn't clad in black. Blue jeans and a crisp button-down white shirt was all he wore. He seemed completely normal. I blinked and realized that he was still standing.

"Sorry. Sit down. Please excuse my lack of manners," I spilled. He smiled kindly and sat next to the other man. I eyed them evenly. "Who **are** you people?"

The man named Shacklebolt smiled kindly at me, and then took off his sunglasses.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Severus Snape. We are here to accompany you to your job at the Hogwarts library."

I laughed. Laughed until tears came out of my eyes. "That's funny! Where are the cameras? They can come out now!"

They continued to look at me seriously. I caught on only after the greasy git cleared his throat a few times. Wiping away the last of the tears, I caught the looks I was getting from the people still in the dining room. I felt the embarrassed flush creep on to my cheeks. I looked back at Kingsley and Severus; they had grim looks on their faces.

"You're not kidding. But I thought…" I trailed off.

"Apparently you thought wrong," Snape sneered at me. I glared at him. Evil git; let him think what he wanted, I knew that I would be able to get him back later. I looked at Kingsley and softened my glare.

"So how do I fit into this world of magic and politics, Mr. Shacklebolt?" He smiled, white teeth shining through the darkness of his face.

"You are influenced by the books. Magical and non; both give you power. You are **not** a conventional witch, Miss Wood." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Sir, I've never been conventional and it would be an insult if I was now." I felt Snape's eyes on me, gauging my facial expressions. I shivered involuntarily. That man was creepy!

"So this whole magical world that I've read about is real? J.K. Rowling didn't make it up?"

Kinsley chuckled. "Ah yes! Ms. Rowling! We allowed her to visit one year when it was still safe. We still keep in contact with her, to make sure that she continued to write it as fiction." My eyes went wide.

"So there really **is** a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort!" I asked frightened and excited all at once.

The two men winced and Snape put a hand over his left forearm. I realized what I had said and covered my mouth. "Sorry! I am so sorry! I can't believe I jus said that! I'm soooo sorry!"

Kingsley smiled at my reaction; Snape, the greasy git that he is, snarled at me. I cringed just a bit.

"I still don't understand. What do I have that would put me in danger now?" Snape set his glare on me once more before explaining.

"The Master has learned of you and your undeveloped powers and now wishes to possess you."

"Well, he isn't gonna get me!" I said, outraged.

"The Dark Lord always gets what he wants," Snape pointed out.

"Not this time. I'll take the job!"

**the ness-ness: WOOT! Here be the end of the second chappie! Was it long enough for you Snow White? Anyway…. R&R! I love hearing what my readers have to say! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**the ness-ness: Hello all!!!! How've you been? Have you eaten your daily dose of Snape snaps today? I have and I feel fine!!! Anyway…..I have lots of ideas for this story and it's kinda hard to keep track of them. If my diligent readers have any of their own ideas, I would love to hear them. I might be able to work a couple of them in. **

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns nothing dealing with HP unless you count the books, hats, and movies. Otherwise, she has nothing.**

**the ness-ness: You are so mean Disclaimer thingy….**

And soon after I found myself on the Hogwarts Express sitting in a compartment, alone, reading some of the books I had gotten in Diagon Alley. So far the only book I was interested in was the Monster Book of Monster.

The compartment's door slid open and I looked up into the face of a terrified boy holding a toad. I knew who he was and decided to pull him into the compartment and close the door and as quickly as possible.

"Get under the seat." He looked at me. "I'm helping you. _Please_ get under the bench," I pleaded.

He nodded and situated himself. I sat down and grabbed my book just in time. A blonde boy walked by, his two goons following. When he saw me sitting by myself, he stopped and smirked.

I only raised an eye-ridge at him and went back to the Monster Book of Monsters. I heard the door open and Blondie stepped in.

"Well, well, look what I've found," he oozed. "A new student."

"Only vaguely, Mr. Malfoy. Very vaguely." I registered the surprise in his eyes, but his face remained blank.

"You've heard about me." I smiled at him kindly then closed my book.

"Do you know, Mr. Malfoy, that I could take House points from you at this very moment?" He laughed.

"That's **very** funny! You're a student! You can't take points!" I smiled serenely.

"Eighty-two points from Slytherin for chasing Neville Longbottom through the train and hitting on me." I sat back and closed my eyes. I could hear Malfoy's smirk and I already knew that his eyes were narrowed. He left a few minutes later, taking Crabb and Goyle with him.

Neville came out of his hiding place and smiled at me. "Thank you for helping me out. Malfoy is really mean."

"Hey, no problem. Bullies need to be taken care of and I'm just the girl to do it." We smiled at one another. Neville's toad wiggled out of his grip and hopped out of the compartment.

"Trevor!!" he yelled. Then, with a look of apology, he ran after his toad. I chuckled. He was a nice guy; a little gangly, but nice. The door to my compartment slid open again, but this time it was Snape glaring down at me.

"Ummm… Hello Professor," I mumbled, looking at the book in my hands. Could feel his cold eyes boring into my skull; I knew what he was trying to do. "Don't try that Legi-mah-whatsit on me. I'd like to keep my secrets secret, thank you."

He sneered and then spoke. "Get your robes on and follow me." With that he snapped the door shut, leaving me to steam.

After hurriedly throwing my robes on, the door opened again. When I was standing, the man still loomed over me!

"Come," he said before gilding out of the door. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and followed as best as I could.

Soon I found that I had lost the Potions Master in a sea of students. **And** I was lost. "This is just peachy," I mumbled.

I leaned against the wall and waited. I soon saw the irritated Potions Master striding toward me.

"Where have you been?!?" he nearly screamed.

"I was wondering the same thing about you, Professor." He had just glared at me. Then, turning abruptly, he took my wrist and dragged me to a blacked out seating compartment.

To my surprise, none of the students seemed to see him push me into it and follow closing the door behind him.

"Hey! Don't throw me!" I yelled. Snape shot daggers at me.

"How else was I to ensure your entrance?" he snarled in my face. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

**the ness-ness: Third chappie done and over!! I can't wait to update again!! Remember, dear readers, I would like your imput. If you have any ideas that you think are good, send them to me. Live long and kiss fish!! 'Till next time!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**the ness-ness: I love you all!!! You who review are sooooo nice and those who don't; you still read and enjoy the Snape-ness that is our Potions Master. If only I had the ability to bring to this world…..That would be funny…..**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns Professor Snape……pictures! She owns pictures and nothing more!! evil laughter **

**the ness-ness: wipes tears from eyes They be good, drool worthy pics!!**

"Look, I'd rather not do this but I was asked by the Headmaster to show you….." He pulled up his left sleeve and revealed his Dark Mark. By this time I had turned around and so I looked at it.

"Can I touch it?" I asked. He glared at me then sat down.

"If you must." I sat next to him, taking his left arm in my hands. Carefully, I turned it over, touching it gently, tracing every line. I must have annoyed Snape because his free hand suddenly appeared on my wandering fingers.

It was bigger than mine and it startled me. "Miss Wood, I suggest you go back to your compartment. We are almost at the school."

His voice was much softer than before; hell it was almost gentle. I nodded and pulled down his sleeve for him before getting up and leaving.

**Snape's POV:**

After she left the compartment, I pulled up my left sleeve and touched the Mark. It still tingled from her touch. I sighed and leaned my head against the seat.

This girl was a strange one; that was a fact. No wonder Dumbledore chose her as the next librarian; she was almost as queer as he was.

The train jerked to a stop and I heard a feminine scream. Quickly, I got up and wrenched open my compartment's door open only to find **her** flying backward, towards me.

Beyond her I saw Malfoy's boy sneering. I quickly analyzed the situation and caught the damned woman before she fell to the ground.

I saw the stunned look on Draco's face and smirked. He really did think that I would have allowed her to fall. Idiot.

**Danielle's POV:**

The train jerked, Malfoy pushed me, I fell. Next thing I know, I'm caught and then I see a left sleeve pushed up. The Mark on the forearm tells me who it is: Snape. I had to pull down his sleeve without raising suspicions. I hurled myself out of his arms and twirled around to face him, and, in the process pulled, down his sleeve.

I glared at him, then Malfoy and stormed away.

**Snape:**

What in the **bloody hell** just happened?!? I stopped her from falling and she had the audacity to glare at me!!

Why that little…….

**Danielle:**

As soon as I got back to my compartment, I began to bang my head against the wall.

I was such an idiot! Snape was gonna kill me. Slip something in my pumpkin juice or just use the Killing Curse on me.

I expected him to come charging in at any moment, but he didn't.

I got through my introduction and tour without incident. At every little sound I would jump, thinking that it was Snape sneaking up on me.

At last I got to my chambers. They were near the mouth of the dungeons, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I had a bed I could crash on.

Although it seems that Fate had a different plan.

A knock at my door sounded and I mindlessly said, "Come in", thinking that it would be either Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster. I found, to my distaste, that it was a grumpy-looking Potions Master.

He snapped the door closed behind him. I stared wide-eyed at him. "Professor…." I trailed off. I couldn't think of anything to say.

He walked closer to me and finally stopped right in front of me. Leaning down, he glared.

"Why in the **bloody** **hell** did you pull that stunt on the train?" he growled softly. That just made him sound more attractive.

I mentally slapped myself. This was Snape for cryin' out loud!!!

"If you had pulled your left sleeve down before coming out of the compartment, then I wouldn't've had to do that," I snarled.

His eyes widened slightly. "What? My sleeve wasn't…" he trailed off, apparently remembering something.

"It was. And I only did what I did to keep your….tattoo from being seen. So next time, Professor, don't be so quick to judge," I growled, poison dripping from my voice.

I must have looked extremely angered or something because he backed up a little. But then, out of no where, he moved even closer than before. I felt my face heat up at the close proximity.

His lips were at my ear and I could feel his breath graze it.

"I will be expecting you Saturday, eight 'o clock, my classroom. We have work to do." He turned and walked out the door.

"You're welcome!!!" I yelled at the closed door.

**the ness-ness: OMG! Snape's POV!!! Who woulda thunk it? The man may have a "nice" side after all….. NAH!! Ya'll know the drill: R&R. Please and Thank You!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**the ness-ness: Here I am!! Sorry this has taken so long. School and work have been eating up all my "available" time and I think that I'm gonna have to play some Prince of Persia to release some of the stress. Anyway I wish to thank those who have the decency to review. I'm not gonna list names; you people know who you are and I give you sugar dolls in the shape of Snape. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns not HP. Although owning her thoughts on Snape is a different matter…..**

The week passed quickly and my classes were fun. Transfiguration, Astronomy, Divination; lord I had a good time!! But then I woke up to a feeling of dread. I had to go to Snape's class tonight.

I got dressed in my usual attire: blue jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt with snakes in sliver and black foil running up and down the sleeves, black socks with the eye of Sauron on them, and finally my sparkly blue tennis shoes.

I stumbled down the hall in a daze and ended up sitting next to the Headmaster eating triple chocolate triangular doughnuts and sipping black coffee.

My face must have reflected my mood because Dumbledore turned to me and smiled.

"Dreading your Potions lesson, Dani?" I smiled softly; he was the only one who called me that anymore.

"Yes. Albus, I'm gonna be honest: That man is crazy! He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman!!!!!"

At this Albus chuckled. "I'm serious Albus! Professor Snape is---,"

"Professor Snape is what?"

Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "Ahh, Severus! Pleases take a seat. Dani and I were just talking about you."

Snape glared at me. "So I heard." I rolled my eyes.

"So Dani," Dumbledore said. "Pray continue." I glared at Snape who sat on the other side of the Headmaster before I did as I was asked.

"Professor Snape is over dramatic." Dumbledore chuckled again, covering it up with a fake coughing fit. I had to suppress a smile.

Snape glared at me and I found that I didn't care. I returned to my doughnut, finished it and said good-bye to Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore:**

I watched Dani stalk off with a smile on my lips. She had a fire in her that almost rivaled Severus's. I could see that they were good for one another. If only they weren't so stubborn.

I smiled softly before saying good-bye to those still at the table and walking to my office. I believe that I will have to do a bit of matchmaking.

**Danielle:**

It was 7:45 pm and I had just closed own the library. I really didn't **_want_** to go to Snape's dungeon class room, but I had no **_choice_**.

I needed a magical education. I decided to suck it up and move on.

I found myself staring at the dungeon door. I knocked.

That was my one biggest mistake all night.

The door opened and I made my way inside, shyly for I had never been in this kind of situation with him. This was his world and I had to respect that. I sat down at one of the desks closest to his and waited.

He appeared to be grading papers and none of them looked very good: three of them got what looked to be B's. The rest got F's. I felt sorry for those children who got those back.

Snape threw the last paper onto the stack. I buried my head in my Potions text. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me read. I heard him get up and move from his desk to mine.

I continued to read; and I would until he made some noise saying that the lesson was to start.

Without meaning to, I began to pull ingredients from his selves to my desk and they began to mix together as I read the procedures for a rather simple happiness potion.

After fifteen minutes, the potion was finished. I looked up and saw his surprised expression.

"What? What'd I do?"

"I believe that you have just completed your first assignment," he snarled. I looked at the cauldron in surprise.

"I did that?" I asked surprised. When he nodded, I stood and looked at it. "Did I do it right?" I whispered.

Snape smirked. "There is only one way to tell." With that he took a ladle (from where, I don't know) and scooped some up.

"Here," he said shoving it in my face. I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Why me?"

His eyes narrowed. "It is **_your_** potion. So **_you_** will be the one to test it," he snarled back. I shook my head, as I always do when someone has a point, and took the ladle from him.

"Well, here goes nothin'," I mumbled. Taking a sip of the pale pink potion, I felt the giddiness sweep through me

A grin found its way onto my face and I giggled. "This is what's supposed to happen, right Professor?" I asked, unable to stop grinning. "I could this potion on days when I want to hurt someone! I'll be too damn happy to bring harm to others!!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Snape shook his head and went to his cupboard. I was, on the other hand, dancing a happy dance and humming 'The Sailor Song' by Toybox under my breath.

He stood beside me and watched for a little while before shoving a spoonful of icy blue liquid in my mouth. It sobered me up immediately and I quit grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks. I can't stand being that happy." I rubbed my neck; it felt as though it had been pounded by little fists.

"You **are** that happy," Snape informed me.

"Nice. I'm nice. Happy only happens around friends and family," I retorted. He sneered. I rolled my eyes, which in retrospect was a bad idea.

"You shall now make it without your powers," Snape oozed. My eyes widened slightly but I wasn't surprised.

"Your funeral," I muttered before going to the stacked cauldrons and picking one up. It was heavy but I managed.

Setting it on the table, I grabbed my book and went to the ingredients cabinet and carefully began looking them over. It took me two trips and fifteen minutes, but at least there was nothing deadly mixed up with the regular ingredients.

Getting the rest of my utensils, I set to work. Every thing was going good until I came to the cutting of the jasmine leaves.

"Damn. Mincing. How do I do that again?" I muttered.

Snape must've heard me because the next thing I knew he was whispering in my ear.

"You do not know how to mince?" I jumped and turned to face him. I wish I hadn't; he was rather close.

"I don't **remember** how. I haven't had to since Thanksgiving three years ago. If you could show me I'm sure I could remember," I snarled.

The damn man just smirked. "Very well."

He turned me back around, put the knife back in my hands, then stood even closer. Putting his hands over mine, he guided them in the act of mincing. His long, spindly fingers could have wrapped around my hands twice. Just goes to show that I'm a small person.

"Mincing is just a fine chop," he said, his voice hovering near my right ear. I bit my lower lip (in concentration and nervousness); carefully watching what he was making my hands do as they flew through the act swiftly. Soon I was holding the knife by myself, finishing what he started.

I could tell what he had done and what I had done by the evenness of the chop: mine was ragged and uneven, his was smooth and perfect. I was **soooooo** practicing later.

"You could use some work," he stated. My eyes narrowed and I let the sarcasm loose.

"Really? I wonder where you got that idea from?" I said as I put the minced leaves into the potion. It started to boil and I turned the heat down. Stirring counter clockwise once then clockwise five times and finished it off with a final counter clockwise stir.

I peered at the potion and found that it was a shade darker than the other one.

"Damn," I muttered. "Must've been **_my_** mincing…"

Three more minutes of stirring over a low flame and it was done.

"Might as well try it and become uber happy again. Ugh…" I found a clean ladle and scooped up a little bit. "Bonzai." I took a sip and the giddiness took over, though this time it was a little more powerful.

My grin was a little wider and I started to giggle.

"P-professor! The antidote would be much appreciated!" I stuttered. "The world is so bright and beautiful today!! However shall I contain my joy?!" I tried to throw my hands over my mouth, but they were to busy being flung into the air by my arms.

Snape quickly shoved the ice-like liquid into my mouth and I was back to normal.

"Thank you. I **hate** that potion. I like my world slightly bleak with a tiny bit of hope sparkling in the distance." I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths.

"The lesson is over. You pass. Barely," Snape said, cynicism leaking through. I smiled and looked at my happiness potion.

"So, what's next Saturday's lesson?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I looked at him, smile still in place.

"Next lesson. What's it going to be on?" Snape looked away from me.

"I shall decide when we come to that point. Until next Saturday, Miss Wood." And, with a swish of his cloak, I was dismissed.

I shrugged and gathered my things. I felt eyes on me and turned around, only to see Snape staring at me.

"Professor?" He seemed to jump slightly before responding.

"What is it Miss Wood? Do you wish for a detention?" he snapped. I winced.

"No. I'm sorry, Professor. I'll be leaving now. Goodnight." I hurriedly left the room and scurried to the kitchens.

**the ness-ness: Hurrys!! Another chappie done! It's good, ne? R&R please!! More coming soon!! (Hopefully…..;;;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**the ness-ness: WOAH!!!! I haven't posted anything for a while and for that I'm sorry. Hopefully ya'll know how it is when you have a job, school, and other such stuff that keeps you from doing the stuff you want to. I want to thank all of ya'll who have patiently waited for this next installment.**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness doesn't own HP or the original story line. All the characters (except those that she has made up) belong to J.K. Rowling. And I say she did a damn good job…**

**the ness-ness: And I didn't?**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**the ness-ness: pouts Meanie….**

The dungeons were cold now that I was no longer near a warm cauldron. I walked into the kitchens and was immediately hit by the heat from the fire-places. I smiled and walked over to one of the house elves.

"Would you like something mistress?" it asked. I nodded.

"Do you have any tea that I could take to my room?"

"Of course mistress!! I will get right on it!!" It seemed so happy I couldn't understand why some people thought that house elves were unhappy with their lot.

A voice reached my ears.

"I'm telling you, Ron. House elves should get paid. And I don't mean just Dobby and Winky!"

I saw the house elves wince. Apparently they didn't like this conversation.

"Here is your tea, miss."

The house elf held it out a large ceramic mug with a lid on it. I smiled and took it from him. "Thank you." The door opened as I spoke.

There stood Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. They looked shocked to see me. I raised my eyebrows.

"A little late to be up, isn't it?" I asked. The Golden Trio didn't say anything for awhile.

"We were going to bed, Miss Wood," Granger said trying to push the other two out the door.

"Get what you came here for; I'll wait. I could use the company and you could use an escort in case Professor Snape is doing rounds tonight." Ron and Harry immediately got out of her grip and went for the doughnuts. I smiled and got more tea from the house elf.

Granger sat next to me and watched my elf "friend".

"Do you think that this is right?"

"What? The usage of house elves?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it makes them happy **and** they're treated well, it's fine by me." She looked rather cross with my answer.

"Those house elves that are treated badly and are unhappy with their situations. Aren't always able to be saved or set free…Those who don't **want** to be saved **can't** be saved," I stated. Hermione looked at me wide-eyed.

"You two ready to go?" I said turning to Ron and Harry. I raised an eyebrow. "You two need any more of those?"

They had stuffed doughnuts into their pockets and their mouths. They even had a little basket filled to the brim with the pastries. They chuckled and moved toward the door. I stood and held the mug in my hands, warming them slightly.

"Let's go then."

We were able to walk down the hall nearest the Gryffindor dorms before we were caught. Guess by who.

"What are you three doing out of bed at this hour? And with food none the less," came the Potions Master's voice from behind us. Obviously he didn't see me.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, but he cut her off with his hand. "None of your excuses, Granger. I want the truth. Now," he growled. I spoke up.

"They were helping me; carrying doughnuts to my room, Professor." His eyes snapped to mine and I saw surprise in them but it was quickly covered up and hidden from me.

"Miss Wood. I was under the impression that you had already gone to bed." I smiled.

"I stopped off at the kitchens for a snack and some tea. It's cold down there in your dungeons." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And these three just appeared to help you with your snack?" He said that like it was a bad thing. I looked at the three.

"What **were** you doing walking around at this time anyway?" I asked. "Oh well, doesn't matter now. 30 points for being out of bed after hours. Now let's get ya'll back to your dorm, shall we?"

They started to walk off and I went to follow but a tight grip on my right arm stopped me. I turned my head and found that it was Snape holding me back (well of course it was him; I mean come on!!). The trio rounded the corner and I was itching to follow them.

"Professor? Could you let go? I need to escort them back to---"

"They will be fine. You, on the other hand, have gotten lost at least ten times in the last week. I shall take you to your quarters."

I was stunned. He was going to help me? It was true that I had gotten lost a couple of times, but it was nothing serious. I could certainly make it to my room just fine.

"Professor, really, I can find my room perfectly well enough on my own!"

He jerked me and my tea nearly flew out of my hand. I couldn't even take a sip to calm my nerves. "Mitov no cramiten!" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he snarled moving even faster.

"I said 'Mitov no cramiten' if you must know," I mumbled. He looked at oddly.

"What language is that?"

"It's not one. Gibberish comes out of my mouth when I get frustrated or stressed." He snorted and said nothing. I snorted at his snort and left it at that.

"Ahhh….Severus. How good to see you." The voice was smooth and calm, almost silky. Snape stopped and I crashed into him, nearly making both of us fall to the floor.

As it was **I** was the one who ended up on the ground, my tea mug in my lap and the tea still in it incredibly.

"Ow," I mumbled and made to get up. A hand was placed in my line of sight and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucious Malfoy." The blonde man kissed my hand and I blanched. But as much as I hated it, I had to be polite.

"I'm Danielle Wood. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." The look in his bright blue eyes scared the hell out of me, but I hid it the best that I could. Snape grabbed my arm and began to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Be in my office. I will be there soon enough." Then we turned a corner and I could no longer see the man.

I shivered. Snape's grip on my arm tightened. He came to a door and opened it.

"Stay here," he said as he shoved me inside and closed the door, locking it before he left.

"Be careful," I whispered.

**Snape's POV:**

She was probably screaming at me to let her out of that potions closet. But it was the only safe place for her at the moment. If I had taken her to her quarters, Malfoy would have followed and taken note of it for the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had told me that was her protector. Me!! I can barely fend off Malfoy's Cruciatus Curse and now I have someone to protect!! What was he thinking?

I strode into my office and set the wards. Malfoy was sitting my chair and that **did** make me angry but I withheld the thought of lashing out. My mask was in place and I was Snape the Death Eater.

"Ah. So you **do** know her. Good. The master will be pleased."

The tone of his voice irked me. I walked over to my desk and placed the essays I had been grading earlier into a drawer.

"Have you gained her trust?" I felt my eye twitch.

"You haven't. Why not?" he growled.

"I haven't had enough time, Lucious. I have just started to teach her today. And besides she has only been for a week. We didn't have a…good first meeting."

"Fix it then. Become near to her. Gain her trust. Then crush her."

My blood boiled. The man spoke of the woman as if she were nothing but a tool. I steadied myself and faced Malfoy.

"Is that defiance I see?" he said softly. I paled.

"No, of course not. Why would want to defy the Dark Lord?" He nodded.

"But…_Crucio!!_"

My body was racked with pain in an instant. I fell to the stone floor and fought the cries of pain that rose in my throat.

He shouted the curse again and the pain increased. I rolled on the floor in agony. No sound made its way out of my mouth. Malfoy ended it and sneered at my limp form.

"Keep that in mind next time you look at me that way." He left. I wearily raised myself off the ground and sat my bruised form in my chair.

I stayed there for a few minutes before catching my second breath and leaving to get the woman from where I left her.

When I opened the door, I saw Danielle nursing her mug and safely sipping her tea. She looked up and became concerned almost instantly. Her eyes took in my haggard appearance and her eyes widened even more.

"Are you—"

"I am fine. Come, let's get you to bed." I turned to leave but she caught my arm. She moved in front of me and placed her hand on my head.

"You're bleeding," she whispered.

I took her hand away from my head. "It's nothing."

She glared at me and I bit back a smile; she looked more like an angry child.

"Nothing my ass!! That needs to be taken care of!" She extracted herself from my grasp and moved to the potions.

**Danielle's POV:**

The gash on his head was bleeding and he had the nerve to say that it was nothing!?! I scanned the shelves for the potion I knew was there. A cry of victory escaped my lips as I found the small vial and whipped it off the shelf.

"Hold still Professor. A drop is all you need…" Carefully I tipped his head to the side before pouring a single drop of the clear liquid onto his wound. There was a sharp intake of breath from him as the drop touched his head.

"Oh hush! It's not that bad," I mumbled. Snape glared at me.

"How would you know?" he hissed.

"Poppy used it on my burns a couple of days ago." I moved away and placed the vial in its place and picked my up my tea mug before walking out of the closet. Snape followed.

"How did you get burns?" he asked.

I thought I heard a slight bit of concern in his sarcastic tone. I smiled.

"I was working with Hagrid. I was making some mush Skrewts and a couple of them went off. If he hadn't taken me up to the infirmary, my right arm wouldn't be usable today. I'd be sunk."

Without warning I was whirled around facing and irate Potions Master.

"Let me see your arm." I raised my eyebrows and rolled up my right sleeve. He took it in his hands and began inspecting it, as though he were looking for flaws or burn marks.

His long fingers touched every inch of it and I suppressed a shiver.

"How many drops?" I blinked.

"Wha?" He looked me in my eyes and the concern barely noticeable.

"How many drops did it take to heal your arm?" he snapped. I flinched.

"Three I think. Why?" Snape dropped his gaze and my arm before answering.

"You were **badly** burned. That oaf should have given you dragon hide gloves…" That got me angry.

"Oi! He's not an oaf!! He offered the damned things, but I didn't take 'em. So it's my fault, not his, that got burnt as badly as I did. And now, Professor, I bide thee good-night!!" I stormed off.

Entering my room, I flopped onto my and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**the ness-ness: Hi ya'll!! It seems like no one likes to review but I would like to thank those that have. Especially Snow White. Her review made me all warm and fuzzy inside and that spurred me onto writing another chapter. So, all my loyal readers, thank Snow White for getting me to get this next chapter up before another of those long stretches where you think that I've dropped off the face of the world. Now! On with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns nothing from Harry Potter. Oh how sad for her…**

**the ness-ness: rolls eyes Okay. NOW on with the story.**

The next couple of weeks were the same as the ones before, except for one thing: Snape hovered even more. I couldn't go anywhere without him breathing down my neck.

The third month brought change though.

Breakfast was as bright as usual, the kids chatting away, the staff drinking their morning pick-me-ups. As I walked in I saw a new face sitting next to Dumbledore.

His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his bangs hung in his face. He was laughing, his smile almost unable to fit on his face.

I sat on the Headmaster's other side and went for my chocolate frosted doughnuts and cold milk.

"Mornin' Dumbledore," I murmured before biting into my pastry. The older man before turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Dani. How did you sleep?" I sipped my milk then smiled softly.

"Like a rock. You?"

"I was a log. Oh! You don't know Professor Black, do you?"

I choked on my doughnut. "Professor Black!?!"

Dumbledore just smiled that infuriating smile of his. "Yes. He's kindly taken over for the late Professor Nimble. Your Defense lessons will be with him now."

I looked around the Headmaster and found that Black was doing the same thing. I gave him a nervous smile and waved. "Hello Professor."

He quickly gave me the once over and then turned to Dumbledore.

"She's the one then?" The older man nodded.

"Well then, we'll see what you know tonight then, won't we?" I could feel my shoulders tense.

"Oh. Don't call me 'Professor Black'. Makes me feel old. Sirius is much better," he added with a wink and a smile. My mood lightened; maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

I locked the library's doors behind me as I closed them. I sighed, then smiled. Gotta love the books. I pulled my leather messenger bag in front of me and started to rummage through it, looking for my DADA book.

"Where is it?" I mumbled as I started to walk toward the Defense classroom. I keep digging through my bag and so didn't see the other person in the hall before it was too late.

"Oof!!" My butt met the floor and my DADA book flew from my bag. I looked up and was met by the stern black eyes of Professor Snape.

I got to my knees and scrambled about gathering the things that had spilled out of my bag.

"Sorry Professor. I wasn't watching where I was goin'." I stood thinking that I had everything.

He glared then bent down, picking something up. My eyes widened when he straightened with my Defense book in his grasp. He held it out to me.

"Here. I doubt that you wish to fail Black's class because of a lost book," he snarled softly.

I smiled, thanked him and gently took the book. My fingers brushed his and I felt a small amount of blood rush to my cheeks as I withdrew my hand, book in tow.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He just snarled and walked off. I rolled my eyes and hurried to Professor Black's classroom.

He was sitting on his desk, feet propped up on the top of his chair, his head hanging off the edge of the desk. I smiled a little and inched closer.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even; sure signs that he was asleep. An evil smirk came into existence as I got an idea.

Setting my things on an empty desk, I took off my shoes and crept toward him.

"OI, PROFESSOR!! THAT'S NOT SCHOLARLY!!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up and proceeded to fall off the table.

First went his feet, then his legs, followed by his hips. His torso twisted and rolled off the desk while his head just went along for the ride.

"Bloody HELL, woman!! You interrupted a DAMN good dream!!!" he yelled as he worked his way off the stone floor. I was holding my sides from laughing hard.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered, my laughter slowly dying. "I just couldn't help it. You looked so funny lying like that."

Sirius brushed himself off and glared at me. I shrugged it off.

"No where near as intimidating as Snivillus', but try I do," he said. I raised my brows.

"Snivillus? Who's he?" Sirius smirked.

"You know him. Only you know him as Snape."

"But I thought his name was Severus."

"Oh it is. Only his nickname is Snivillus." I stared.

Putting on my shoes I answered him. "That's mean."

He blinked. "What?" I looked him in the eye.

"That's mean. Nicknames shouldn't be mean or degrading." I straightened up, my knees popping slightly. "Come on. Let's get to the lesson!"

Sirius blinked in confusion, then nodded. And so, for the rest of that hour and a half, I learned from Sirius Black, ex-convict extraordinaire.

**the ness-ness: Yeah, yeah. A little shorter then the last one, but I had to stop somewhere! Ya'll know how much you rule right? Cause you reviews are what make want to type up new chapters for you to enjoy!! Until next time my lovelys!! waves like a crazy person**


	8. Chapter 8

**the ness-ness: Wohooo!! What is with me? Man, I'm cranking these things out like I'm insane or high or something. Don't worry, my faithful readers, I'm none of these things (although sometimes I do wonder if I am crazy: where else do the ideas come from I wonder?) Any who…Here is another chapter of this awesome story that you all love!!!!**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness doesn't HP. Only her characters. How sad for her.**

**the ness-ness: You like to ruin the mood don't you?**

The next morning, I was pulling on my purple and black striped knee-high socks when a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, struggling with my dragon-hide boots. The door opened and Snape walked in. I was a little surprised but I was having trouble with my boots so I really didn't let it bother me.

"What's on your mind, Professor?" I asked. Snape ran a hand through his black hair and looked down and to the left.

"Did you say something to Black?" I looked up from my stubborn boot (I had gotten one on at least) and tried to look him in the eye.

"Why? Did he do something outta character?" Snape had his mask back in place when he looked at me.

"No. I was just wondering if you said anything to that arrogant idiot because every time he sees me he acts smug."

I smiled softly. He was back to his old self and that was much better then nervous Snape. My other boot finally on, I stood.

"Well maybe he's thinking of ways to torture you." Snape paled. I patted his shoulder, feeling him tense at the sudden contact.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing like that. He's just a big kid after all. Besides, his glare is no where near as good or as intimidating as yours."

He looked slightly shocked but then shook it off mentally and glared at me. I laughed and smiled widely.

"See? There's the Snape that I know and love!" With that I walked out of my room.

**Snape's POV:**

I stood rooted to the ground after she left. Did she say what I think she did? Impossible.

"Why would she say that? She meant it in a friendly way, you idiot!" I muttered to myself.

As much as my heart wanted to hear those words from a woman, my head knew that she hadn't meant it that way. I ran my hand through my hair then sighed.

"Damnit! That woman is impossible to understand," I growled as I left her room, locking the door behind me.

**Danielle's POV:**

Breakfast was enjoyable. Sirius sat on my left and Dumbledore sat on my right. We were talking about the Halloween dance that Dumbledore was going to announce to the students that morning.

"So Danielle. What are you going to be? We may have to supervise, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun," Sirius said. He was like my older brother now, which was weird because I was the oldest child in my family.

Snape came in and sat on the Headmaster's other side.

"Good morning, Professor!" I said cheerfully. Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging him. Sirius didn't do anything. I elbowed him and he grumbled a "hello".

Soon, the entire student body was in the Great Hall and the Headmaster stood. The Hall went silent.

"Students and faculty! Next week on the 31st, we shall throw a Halloween dance! Costumes are required but dates are not. Those who get more than four detentions will not be allowed to go. I tell you this now so you are prepared. And finally: Good morning!" With that he sat down, cheers erupting from the tables. He smiled serenely.

Sirius tapped me on the shoulder and repeated his question.

"What are you going to be? I'm thinking about being a wolf or something like that," he stated. I laughed.

"A wolf? You? That's actually a good choice, although not one I would pick," I answered. "Anyway, I wasn't planning on supervising anything. I need to work hard so I can catch up with the rest of the magical world remember?"

Sirius chuckled. "You still need time to have fun! And besides, there's no getting out of supervision detail; Dumbledore won't have it. All staff members are required to go. Why don't you go as an alien or a sludge monster?"

I grinned and shook my head.

"Now, now Sirius. I'm sure Dani has some ideas of her own. Besides, I doubt Argus wants to clean sludge," Dumbledore said, winking. I groaned good-naturedly and went back to my oatmeal.

The Headmaster turned to Snape. "What are you going to be Severus?"

"I shall come up with a costume in time, Headmaster." I looked up from my food and spoke.

"How about Erik from Phantom of the Opera?"

Everyone looked at me.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sirius just shook his head at me and Dumbledore smiled. Severus just stared at me. I stared back.

Dumbledore interrupted our staring contest. "I think that that's a very good idea. I vote that Severus is the Phantom for Halloween!"

"I say that if that's the case then Snape should choose Danielle's costume. It's only fair," Sirius said. I automatically started to blush.

"Since when do **you** care about fairness, Black?" snarled the Potion's Master. Sirius growled, but bit back his response. I sighed.

Standing, I bowed my head to Dumbledore. "Until lunch, Headmaster."

Sirius looked shocked and a little sad as I left. Snape, on the hand, was as stoic as usual. I sighed, shook my head and walked out the doors.

**Sirius's POV:**

"Why'd she leave?" Concern laced my voice. Hell, I'd only know Danielle for a grand total of six hours, but I knew that she didn't walk out like that.

"Maybe you scared her off Black." I scowled at Snape.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you for her sake, but if you keep it up fists will be used instead of wands."

I got up and glared at him.

"No idea what she sees in you, Snape. But, if you hurt her….Let's just say it won't be pleasant." I stormed out of the Great Hall, nearly running into Harry.

"You alright Sirius?" I smiled slightly. Maybe spending time with my god-son was just what I needed.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

"Well that was interesting. Now Severus," I turned to him. He was staring at his food, lost in thought.

"Thinking about a certain librarian, hmm?" He jumped and a small amount of color came to his cheeks.

"Of course not, Headmaster. She is an idiotic woman. I have neither the time nor the ability to waste thoughts on her."

He was defending himself, trying to persuade himself that he wouldn't do such a thing. I smiled.

"Maybe you should ask her what is wrong. She seemed rather upset…" He scoffed.

"Black is doing that."

"No. He went off with Harry, supposedly to cool off his hot temper." He downed the rest of his coffee and stood.

"I'll see if I have time later. Good-day Headmaster."

As he left, I leaned back in my chair and smiled, content with my "meddling" as Minerva would call it.

**the ness-ness: WOOT!!! Another chappie finished. And I got to write as Sirius!! JOY!!! Music is a great help when typing these things up. Listening to the Killers really got me motivated!! Now ya'll R&R and I'll have another one up soon!! ROCK ON OH GREAT REVIEWERS!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**the ness-ness: Sup ya'll!! Sorry I've been late updating but it's been kinda crazy lately and I've needed to chill before I snapped. So yeah. Anyways… Here's the next installment. And I hope that it's long enough to sate your hunger. Dude… That was lame. sweatdrop**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness doesn't own anything HP. Except for maybe her books. Those are hers. She doesn't own anything special, though. **

**the ness-ness: Dang, are you taking mean pills or something?**

**Danielle's POV:**

I sat at my desk humming Panic! At The Disco when a hand entered my field of vision. I ignored it and turned to my Potions book. I went to the bookmarked page and began reading.

"Danielle you can't ignore me for the rest of the day like this!!" Sirius whined. I continued to ignore him.

"You weren't at lunch so I came here. Come with me to the Great Hall. Or the kitchens! It's a whole lot warmer there and the house elves will let us eat in peace. You barely touched your oatmeal this morning; you must be hungry!"

I snapped my book shut and looked at him. His hope filled eyes nearly broke me but they didn't.

"Get out." My voice was soft but harsh. His face fell but he stood his ground.

"Get out of my library, Professor Black. I do not wish for you to be in it." He looked surprised but then hung his head and walked out. I was angry still and slightly depressed. I was in no mood for food.

I continued my day without further interruption at least until dinner. I was shelving some of the Quidditch books when a hand was placed on my shoulder and whirled me around.

Snape's hooked nose was close to mine. I jumped as his other hand was placed on my other shoulder.

"Why weren't you at supper?"

"Because I wasn't hungry. Now let me go," I growled.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast. And barely at that. You need to eat." My eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. His face kept its stoic look, though his eyes widened a smidgeon.

"I don't. But the Headmaster does. **He's** worried about you." I shook his hands off of me and tried to walk off. Before I got very far, his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled back.

"Let me go!!"

My back collided with his chest. His other had held my free wrist. He pulled me back, keeping me from moving forward and away from him.

"Calm down, You need food, and you'll eat even if I have to drag you to the kitchens and shove it down your throat."

The books were shaking on their shelves. "More kin corve! Ita nokin saten!!"

A book flew off the self and hit Snape in the head. And another and another, until he let go of my wrists to shield his head. I ran off and hid in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Sitting against the far wall, I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head on them.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I muttered to myself.

"Those two are just worried about you, Dani. Although, it appears that Severus is more concerned."

I looked up and found a pair of eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses.

"Headmaster…..You're in a girl's bathroom." He chuckled.

"Yes, but for a good reason. A dear friend is in an odd mood and won't eat." He held out his hand after straightening up. "These old bones of mine hope that the fires in the kitchen are still going. Warmth would be so relaxing right now."

I took his hand and pulled myself up. Dumbledore smiled kindly, and then began to lead me to the kitchens.

The heat from the fireplaces hit us and several house elves surrounded us. Dumbledore gave them some orders and they ran off. I was to busy spacing out to notice that he sat me down and food was placed in front of me.

He said my name and I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Albus."

"What were you thinking about?" I took a bite of the food barely recognizing that I was eating chicken soup. After swallowing, I answered.

"You said Professor Snape was more concerned the Sirius. Why? He hasn't been concerned about me before; why would he now?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "He **has** been concerned. After he found out that about you being burnt, he had a chat with Hagrid and Poppy. And today, he tried to make you eat. He is worried that you will be harmed." He leaned back a little in his chair. "I believe he likes you more then he let's on."

I choked on my soup. "What? Albus he doesn't like me **at all**. What proof do you have?"

"I just told you my proof. He cares for you, Dani, and I believe that you care for him in return."

I blushed and looked down at my soup.

"Ahhhhh. SO you do care for him," he said smiling.

"No! I do not. He's a friend, nothing more. Really Albus," I muttered, taking a sip of my broth.

"So you admit that you consider him a friend. Not many would say that."

I blushed even darker. I was sure that I could blend in with my shirt. "Drop it, please."

My voice was small. All Dumbledore did was smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a bark. Before I knew it, I was tackled by a large black dog. I began to laugh as it sniffed at me, as if checking me for injuries. It licked my cheek and then jumped off, tail wagging happily.

"Since when are dogs allowed? Not that I'm complaining." Albus chuckled.

The dog started to twitch and I watched, wide-eyed, as it transformed into someone familiar.

"Sirius?" I asked in complete awe. He smiled cheekily.

"In the flesh."

"You licked my face!" He chuckled then sat next to my empty chair. I climbed back into it and found myself engulfed in a hug.

"Glad you're back to normal, Danielle. I missed you." I sighed.

"Sirius….I'm sorry I was mean to you. I wasn't myself earlier," I apologized with my eyes downcast. He pulled away and lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"No worries. I kind of deserved it anyway." He winked and then turned to Dumbledore.

"How'd **you** get her to eat, Headmaster?"

As they conversed, my thoughts turned to Snape.

_I wonder if he'll actually forgive me. Probably no. He is Professor Snape after all._ I sighed in frustration.

My soup done, I rolled up my sleeves and stretched toward the fire. I closed my eyes as the warmth soaked in. Sirius's voice stopped and I felt a hand carefully grip my forearm and fingers ran over my wrist. I winced as they touched where Snape had grabbed me.

My eyes flew open and I found Sirius looking at the bruise (that I had just realized was there) on my wrist with murder in his eyes.

"Who did this? Was it Snape?" he asked, rage leaking from his tone.

"He didn't mean to….I was being stubborn." Sirius stood, pulling me up with him.

"Excuse us, Headmaster." He walked out of the kitchen, dragging me with him. Dumbledore just smiled.

Half-way down the dungeons' corridor, I realized what Sirius was going to do. I tried struggling against his grip but he was too strong.

"Damnit Sirius! I told you it was an accident!!"

"He needs to know what he's done," Sirius growled. We had gotten to Snape's classroom, and Sirius knocked. The door opened and he slammed into the room, me trailing behind.

"Sirius!!!!" Snape stared at the enraged Black before flicking his gaze to me.

"Don't you look at her, Severus. Don't you dare."

"Really, Black, what has gotten into you?" Snape asked, sarcastic as usual.

Sirius pulled my bruised wrist into Snape's line of vision. The Potions Master glanced at it.

"What is the point of this, Black? I don't have time to waste on your---"

"Don't you say another word! You did this to her!"

**Snape's POV:**

"I would never---"

"You did! She told me so!" I glanced over at Danielle. She looked furious.

"Sirius, I told you that he didn't mean too!! He was trying to help me!"

Ahhh. Now I know what they were talking about. I hadn't meant to grab her wrist that hard, but in retrospect, I realized that I had. I was ashamed of myself. Danielle was trying to wrench herself from Black's grasp. I scowled at him.

"Don't you look at me like that **Snivillus**!!! You're the one that did this, not me!" My scowl deepened.

"**You** are hurting her now, Black. It looks as though she would take great pleasure in killing you at the moment."

He looked shocked and dropped her arm. She glared at him and rubbed her forearm.

"Danielle, I'm sorry."

"That's bull! I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"But he---"

"Bullcrap! Sirius Black! I told that it was an accident and that's what it was!"

I was astounded. This woman who was so small in size could make Black cower. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted her.

"Black. Leave," I growled. He turned to me, a wild look in his eyes.

"No. I will **not** leave her here alone with **you**!" I sneered; it was as if he was in love with her.

"My god, Sirius! I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need you to act like my brother and "protect" me." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him again. She looked….cute. My sneer deepened at that thought.

I couldn't think those thoughts; I had no time for those kind at least. Danielle proceeded to push Black out of the room and reset the wards to keep him out.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked calmly.

I moved toward her; she didn't move. I stopped two feet in front of her.

**Danielle's POV:**

"Let me see your wrists," Snape growled softy. I shook my head.

"They're fine. Just a little bruised. It'll go away after awhile." His hand went to my elbow and slid down my forearm until it reached my wrist. Gently, he lifted it up and stared at the purple-ish blue coloration that covered it.

His pointer tapped it lightly and I winced. It hurt; although it hadn't really hurt until that moment.

"Sit," he commanded as he led me to a chair. I sat down, not wanting to argue with anyone else that night. He went to his private potions store and began to rummage. When he turned back around, he held a small jar filled with…something. I couldn't figure out what it was.

He walked forwards and sat across from me.

"Give me your hand," he snarled. Geez! This guy can't be nice, can he? I huffed and held it out.

He took it and rubbed the cream-like substance on my bruised wrist. It was soothing and cool. I sighed and relaxed. My eyes closed and all I knew was the feeling of those spindly fingers massaging the cream into my wrist. And then, without warning, it stopped. My eyes snapped open and saw him screwing the lid back on the jar.

"That's it?" I asked, disappointed that it was over. He nodded, set the jar on a desk, and took my hand in his. He checked my wrists and after seeing no remnant of the bruises, stood up pulling me with him.

"I can stand on my own, thank you!" He just smirked and slowly brought my hand to his lips.

**Snape's POV:**

I watched her eyes widen in surprise. Her skin was soft against my lips as I kissed her hand. It led me to wonder what her lips felt like. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and released her hand.

"Good-night, Miss Wood." With a swish of my robes, I disappeared into my chambers.

**Danielle's POV:**

He kissed my hand. I was in complete shock. The man had kissed my hand and retreated to his room. Maybe there was a proper gentleman under those robes. I grimaced at that thought.

Pounding on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and smirked. Sirius wouldn't like this one bit. I opened the door and ran past him.

"Danielle! Get back here and tell me what he did!"

"No way, Sirius!" I laughed.

Later that night, I watched the stars and sighed. The sky was cloudy and the stars shined brightly. My fireplace hissed. I looked over at it and saw Snape's face in the flames. He couldn't see me so I ducked behind my armchair (it was near the window so I could hide easily).

"Danielle? Are you in here? Danielle, answer me!" It sounded like him, but it wasn't. He never called me by my first name. After a few more minute of calling for me, the imposter disappeared. I threw a small jacket on over my black spaghetti strap top and slipped my slippers on. Rolling my black yoga/sleep pants down, I stormed out of my room.

Halfway down the hallway, I ran into something and fell to the ground. I was about to let out a yell (so as to chastise the thing) when a hand covered my mouth, picked me up and shoved the owner of said hand and myself into a convenient broom closet.

The space was small and we were pressed close together. Warm breath tickled my left ear.

"Do not make a sound," whispered the very person that I had been going to see. To think Snape had pecs like those hidden away under his clothes….I felt myself starting to mentally drool.

Footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts. I moved closer to Snape, as though trying to get further away from them. He didn't react and I didn't care.

"McNair. Stay here. I am going to go look for him. Snide bastard that he is, we need him," growled Lucious Malfoy. I barely recognized his voice; it was so full of anger and hatred. I shivered in fear, something I hadn't done since my dad's last lecture. Snape placed a hand on the small of my back in a protective gesture.

Malfoy's footsteps went off somewhere, but McNair was still outside the door. Snape's warm breath tickled my ear again.

"We can whisper. McNair is slightly deaf." I looked up at him, barely making out his outline in the dim light.

"Why were you in my fireplace?" He lowered his head more so he could whisper better.

"That was not me. Malfoy took Polyjuice Potion and acted like me. He stupidly assumed that I called you by your first name."

"So he was looking for me? Good thing I hid," I whispered back.

"Yes it its. Once they found you, they would have tried to break you with the Cruciatus Curse. That would not have been a pleasant experience."

I could feel his lips moving near my ear and I shivered again.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little. I knew I shoulda grabbed a heavier coat."

"We can't have your teeth clacking together."

I was engulfed by warmth as he pulled me inside his cloak. Instinctively, I put my arms around his waist. He placed his other hand on the small of my back to hold the cloak closed. I was blushing furiously.

"Why the hell—"

"You were cold. When the body gets cold, the teeth chatter. We must be quiet." His reply shut me up.

Our bodies were pressed tightly against each other (unintentionally of course) and, even though I was getting warm, I felt uncomfortable with my current situation.

"He's coming back."

I tensed and buried my head in his chest. Fear over rode uncomfortable-ness.

"Did he come back this way? No? Damn. Let's go. We don't want Dumbledore to get suspicious."

Two pairs of footsteps walked away and disappeared. I tried to move away from him, but his hands held me in place.

"Not yet. Wait a little while longer," he snarled. So we waited. And waited. The clock struck 12:30 am, and that's when I started to fall asleep.

"Stay awake," Snape whispered as he shook me a little.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to," I mumbled quietly.

Thirty more minutes passed and I was on the verge of passing out.

"Come on," he said, startling me awake. "Let's get you back to your room."

His voice was soft and gentle, as though he cared. I yawned and nodded in agreement. We exited the closet and broke apart. No longer were his arms encircling me, no longer could I feel the beat of his heart. I felt lonely.

Snape escorted me to my room, bowed and said goodnight. Before he left, I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

He just nodded and left. I closed my door and flopped on my bed. Oh my god. I had a crush on Severus Snape.

**Snape's POV:**

I sat on my couch by my fireplace and closed my eyes. She had been so close to me. I could still feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Her scent, old books and spring, still resided in my nostrils.

My cheek tingled where her lips touched. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Why was she making me react this way?

Her image appeared in my mind: The way the pants hung and her hips; her jacket off one shoulder so it was bare. That image caused my blood to flow to my groin.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ceiling. Time for a cold shower. A _**very **_cold shower.

**the ness-ness: Yahoo!!! I have finished another great chapter of my story! Time to break out the rum!! Oh….I don't have any. Dang. Anyways….You great reviewers know what to do! Please R&R. It gives me life and motivation. COOKIES!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**the ness-ness: YO! How are all ya'll today? I wish you all a good reading; I had fun with the last chapter and I know you had fun with it too. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing. Except her OC. That is all.**

**the ness-ness: Dang you're nice today. The medication is working….**

**Danielle's POV:**

I had just stepped out of the shower when someone knocked on my door.

"Be there soon!" I grabbed my wand (rosewood with dragon heart string) and dried my hair with a spell Hermione taught me (smart girl, that one).

Throwing random clothes on I finished dressing and opened the door. There stood Snape.

He stood still for a second and then nodded at me.

"I am to escort you to breakfast."

**Snape's POV:**

I knocked on her door and heard a muffled "Be there soon!". I smirked. She sounded rushed.

I stood back a little, the thump warning me that she was hurrying. As soon as the door opened I was stunned. Her hair looked light and wispy; I fought the urge to run a hand through it. I refused to act like a love struck idiot. I nodded at her.

"I am to escort you to breakfast." She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Escort? Since when do I need one of them?" she asked, confusion showing on her face. I ran a hand through my hair absent-mindedly.

"The Headmaster feels that you are in danger. Even here." I hated having to do this. Albus should be doing it, not me. "Black and I shall be the two that shall escort you. Tell us when you go somewhere."

She looked at me oddly. "Did you volunteer for this?"

I glared at her. "Do you think that I would waste my time doing this? Black, on the hand, was ecstatic. One would think that he likes you more then a friend." She shuddered.

"Ugh. I hope not. He's like my brother. Speaking of the monkey, he hasn't sent me an owl in a while." She looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he is too busy with his girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Matt? With his _**girlfriend**_?! Nah. More likely too busy with his job at NASA." She brushed some hair out of her face. I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." I turned and began to walk away. She cried out, grabbed something, locked her door and followed me.

**Danielle's POV:**

That damn man! Always so difficult! I flung my robe-like cloak on and glared daggers at the black clad man in front of me. Damn bastard.

When we walked into the Great Hall students stared and chuckled. Those who did so in my hearing earned a glare and ten points taken from their House. Needless to say, I was in a bad mood.

I sat in my usual seat next to Dumbledore and snatched my coffee (black) from the table (which was innocent) and began to drink it in angry gulps. Sure it burnt going down, but it sure as **hell **woke my grumpy bum up.

"Dani, are you all right? You seem to be in a mood at the moment," Dumbledore asked kindly.

I just grunted in response.

"You do remember that tonight is the Halloween dance, do you not?" The coffee that was once in my mouth was now all over the table in front of me.

"WHAT!?!"

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "Yes. All classes have been canceled and the library shut down. You'll have plenty of time to get ready."

I groaned and placed my head on the magically cleaned table and began to hit it repeatedly, causing a dull thumping.

"Danielle! Don't do that!" Hands held my head before I was able to hit my forehead on the thick wood again.

"Sirius let go. I need to make myself less stupid," I mumbled. Black sat on my other side but didn't let go. Instead, he brought my face close to his and stared into my eyes.

"You're not stupid. In fact, you're smarter then I am. Now stop banging your head on the table and eat!" He let me go and began piling food onto his plate.

I went back to my coffee and mumbled, "Am not."

Black ignored me and continued eating merrily. I sighed and grabbed some waffles.

**Snape's POV:**

My blood boiled at Black's closeness to her. The man was close enough to kiss her. I fixed my gaze on my plate and picked at my food. Why did I care? Why was I reacting with such….possessive envy? Or was it jealousy? I mentally shook myself and ate my breakfast.

"Severus? Is there something the matter?" I looked up at the Headmaster.

"No. Other things of greater importance."

"Albus, I'm leaving now." I looked at Miss Wood and found her standing with Black hovering behind her. The Headmaster just smiled at her and nodded. I averted my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

After hearing her walk off and holding back the urge the instinct to go with her, I stood pushed in my chair.

"Severus? Where are you going? You've barely touched your breakfast," Dumbledore said.

"I have just remembered that that I've left a potion on the fire, Headmaster. Excuse me." I left the dinning hall and made my way to my office. I nearly ran into Danielle and Black. They were laughing at something and I glared before moving around them. But not before I could hear Black ask her to be his date. I stormed off, not hearing her answer.

**Danielle's POV:**

"So you want to be my date tonight? I could be your bodyguard easier that way." Sirius's question took me by surprise. Date? Him?

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why not? It would be so much easier----"

"I already said no and that's my final answer, Sirius. Now let's go get ready. We have to supervise, remember." He shook off his disappointment and smiled.

"Sure. Let's get you to your room." And off we went.

As soon as I got in it and closed the door, I began to frantically search my room for some sort of costume-like clothing. In the back of my closet I found a box that said, "Open in case of Halloween Dance". I shrugged and opened it.

I smirked at what was inside. This would work.

**the ness-ness: HA!! CLIFF-HANGER!! TAKE THAT!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**the ness-ness: Yes. I know. I'm evil. insert evil laughter here That was the first time that I can remember writing a cliffy like that! I mean I was all: STOP! Ye shall heed my command! And then I left you there! Like WHAM!! deep breath Sorry. I had to let that out. Otherwise I might explode. And if I do that then you won't get anymore story.  
**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns her OC. Nothing more. So there. **

**the ness-ness: Drugs are wearing off, huh? Don't worry! We'll get you doped up in no time! **

**Dumbledore's POV:**

The dance had just begun a while ago…at least ten minutes. Dani still hadn't shown up and neither had Sirius. Severus, on the other hand, had been here since some minutes before and had been breaking up young couples since the music had begun. He was in a foul mood.

I was just about to go and look for Dani, when she walked in with Sirius (dressed as a wolf).

She smiled widely and pulled Sirius to the dance floor. She doesn't waste any time, does she?

**Sirius's POV:**

Her scarves and all those jingly would make any man worth his salt want her. But, fortunately for me, I like her as a friend and only that. She's my little sister.

Who just happens to be a gypsy tonight.

**Danielle's POV:**

WOOT!! I love that box!

The gypsy costume that it held was exactly what I had been wanting. I love the jingly bits! They jingle!!

I could feel the students staring as I danced with Sirius; they probably thought that I was his date. By tomorrow morning rumors would be flying around, but I didn't care.

The song ended and I went to get some punch.

"'Ello Danny-boy!" the Weasley twins said as I walked up. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Ya'll did something to the punch, didn't you?" I said.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Nope," they said.

"Although," said George. "You might want to drink out of the **other** punch bowl. We would hate it if something happened to you."

I smiled and then collected my thoughts. "You two might want to reverse whatever you did to it. At least, before I'm tempted to taste it." My smirk was in place and the twins paled.

"Come on Danny-boy. You wouldn't do that to us, would you?" Fred asked, his voice shaking a little. I winked at them and smirked.

"Nah. I'd let Snape do it." With that I walked away leaving a rather ill looking Twiddle Dee and Dumb.

I walked around for awhile, talking to some of the professors. Minerva (as she said to call her) was smiling and laughing away, surrounded by Gryffindors. Albus was sitting serenely. I fluttered around until my legs were tired and then fancied a rest in the gardens.

Quickly scanning the area for Sirius or Snape, and finding they were no where around, I quickly slipped out of the door to the gardens.

I breathed in the fresh air deeply, finding freedom in each intake. I twirled around, my skirts swirling around my legs. The bells and medallions jingled softly. The air was cool, as it should be for fall. It was something that I wasn't used to.

The air carried on it the scent of pumpkins from Hagrid's patch over by his hut. I began to walk around, taking in the fall weather.

**Snape's POV:**

I saw her walk out to the gardens. The students wouldn't give a second thought to me disappearing, so I followed her. She didn't notice and I thought that she would soon enough. But she didn't.

Her skirts jingled as she twirled. The moonlight shone on her as she stopped to smell some of the roses that were still on the bushes. Her hair fell into her face and she pushed it back. I felt my heartbeat faster. My lips fell into a scowl. I did not like this woman!

She was annoying and defiant and loud. She was increasingly ditzy and spaced too much. And she was always smiling. No one could smile that much when their life was on the line and her's was. I shook my head and rubbed my left forearm.

Ever since the train, the Mark had felt as though it was being touched. It unnerved me.

Danielle began moving again and I followed once more. Instead of the clumsy movement that I was used to, she seemed to float; her feet barely making noise as she walked. I felt as though she could fly away at any given moment.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist, softly pulling her back toward me. She screamed.

"Miss Wood, I doubt you are in danger at the moment." She turned around and glared at me.

**Danielle's POV:**

"You git. I was trying to get away from you and Sirius." His eyes narrowed a bit, but I could tell he wasn't really angry.

"What are you supposed to be anyway? An angry Potions Master?" He raised a brow.

"No. I am the Phantom of the Opera. As was decided the pervious morning," he answered his tone a little icy.

"Where's your mask then, Phantom?" He placed a hand in his robes and pulled out a beautiful white mask similar to Erik's. I felt my mouth open a little.

"Wow. That's amazing. Where'd you get it?" I heard the awe in my voice. He obviously heard it too because he smirked.

"A Muggle costume shop. They had many of them but this one was what I thought the Phantom's mask would look like." I nodded in agreement.

"It's what I think it looks like too. Have you put it on?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"No. I couldn't figure out how…"

I smiled and took it from him. I looked it over and then placed it on his face. It stuck. I then realized that I was rather close to him.

"There. You are now Erik, Phantom of the Opera!" He just glared at me in annoyance. I backed off and went to the bench that wasn't far away. I laid on it, my skirts falling off the sides.

"We don't get weather like this in Texas. It's always hot…" I closed my eyes and allowed the cold to seep into my body.

**Snape's POV:**

She was so damn nice! It made me angry the way she made light of everything. It was infuriating!

My feet moved by themselves toward her form and I leaned down, placing my lips near her ear.

"Don't think that this makes a difference, Miss Wood. It changes nothing." I straightened and disappeared into the shadows.

**Danielle's POV:**

My eyes snapped open after he left. I sat up my brows knitted together. What the hell had he meant by that? I shook my head; it was time to get back to the dance before I went insane.

**Snape's POV:**

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. That…That…DAMN! I couldn't even think! She was so damn sweet and nice!

"Bloody hell man. Get a hold of yourself!" I muttered as walked back into the dance. "Maybe if you just ignore her for the rest of the night…"

"Umm…Professor?"

I turned around and saw her. Damn.

"What do you want Miss Wood?" I growled. She only smiled at me. I felt my stomach flip.

"Wanna dance?" I blinked. "Come on! It'll be fun! Or do you not know how to?"

She smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. I gave into her teasing, promising myself that it was only to show her how well I could 'cut a rug' as it were. I bowed and led her to the dance floor.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

I watched as Severus took Dani's hand and smiled. He had come in from the gardens angry and in an ill mood. I saw Dani come up behind him and challenge him. The shock on her face as he bowed and took her hand was funny. I found myself wishing for one of those cameras that Muggles are so proud of.

I saw a frantic Sirius making his way towards me.

"Headmaster, I can't find Danielle! She's…She's gone! I only took my eyes off 'er for a second…"

I place a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the middle of the crowd of dancing children. There Severus was dancing a lovely waltz with Dani. Although the poor girl looked terribly bewildered as she tried to follow her partner's lead.

I looked back at Sirius and found his mouth agape. I closed it for him.

"Now, now Sirius. I'm sure it's nothing." The man straightened himself up and scowled.

"No offense Headmaster, but every time you say something like that it _**is**_ something."

I just smiled at him and looked back at Dani.

**Danielle's POV:**

Damn him! He **had** to know how to dance, didn't he?

"Damn you…" I muttered.

"What did you say?" I glared at him.

"I said, 'Damn you'. You coulda told me you knew how to dance. It would've saved me the trouble of looking like a fool."

His face got closer and he breathed into my ear. "If I had told you, would you have believed me?"

I suppressed a giggle. My ears were semi-ticklish. Blame my mother. Snape must've felt me tense up because he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Your breath tickled my ear. But in answer to your question: Yes, I would have. You kinda exude 'upper class', ya know," I said. He only smirked.

"Do I? I was unaware of that fact." I glared at him.

"Oh yes. Must've practiced really hard to accomplish such elegance. Smug bastard." I sighed and looked at the floor. I hadn't waltzed in forever and now he was leading me in one. On a floor where I could hurt people with my awful dancing, no less.

My eyes shifted to his feet and I tried to follow as best as I could. I felt my face mold itself into a focused form. I had blinders on and I only saw his feet moving in the steps and I tried to copy them.

"Look up." His hand left the small of my back and pulled my chin up. His black eyes seemed to be smoldering with something. I put it down as dislike and annoyance.

"Don't look at my feet or yours for that matter. Just follow me." His voice was low and had a purr-like quality to it.

His hand went back to its original position and its fingers slowly began to knead the muscles. I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster. My eyes drifted downward again but they leapt back to his when he growled at me.

"Did you just growl?"

Snape just looked at me and we continued to dance. His fingers didn't stop their movement and, because of that, I began to feel…mushy. That's the only way to describe it.

I began to look at my partner in a new light. His eyes sparkled; his hair didn't look at all greasy. In fact, he looked kinda suave. When I realized what I was thinking, I blushed. Not deeply but enough that it showed on my face.

"You shouldn't have gone outside without a cloak," he said, his voice cold and uncaring. I smiled nervously and shook my head.

"No. I don't get to feel that kind of weather very often. Texas doesn't have fall. Or spring for that matter. I just wanted to feel what fall weather felt like," I muttered.

"You're shivering. And you're flushed as well. The cold has gotten to you." I swear there was a hint of concern in his voice. I shook my head at him.

"I don't get sick, no matter how hard I try. I'm just slightly chilly right now." I didn't feel sick and so in my mind I wasn't. The music stopped and Snape led me over to the punch bowl. The one the Weasely twins had been standing by.

I was softly pushed into a chair by the Potions Master. He then walked over to that ominous object.

I scanned the crowd for the redheads but didn't see them.

"Where the hell are they?" I muttered.

"Who?" I jumped as Snape came back and sat next to me.

"Oh. Um. Just…some people." He snorted before placing a cup of punch in front of me.

"Thanks," I said as I took it. My eyes darted around searching for the twins. I finally spotted them. They saw the cup in my hands and nodded I smiled at them and took a sip.

The punch tasted normal and the twins weren't giggling insanely, so I supposed it was all it was all right. My face must have looked tired or something close to sleepy, because Snape once again lifted my chin up and inspected my face.

"You seem tired. Stay here. I'll see if the Headmaster will let you." With that he stood up and left.

**the ness-ness: HA! Cliffy! Don't you just hate me right now? But look at it this way; you got a dancing scene. That should hold you over until later. Right? Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking. Don't. The computer would suffer. Until next time my dear readers!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**the ness-ness: Yeppers, I'm back! Now you'll get to find out what happens at the dance!! **

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns nothing HP. But she does own her OC. So bow down to her!!**

**the ness-ness: Umm…What kind of meds are you on again?**

**Snape's POV:**

Danielle seemed less energized then normal. Her voice was low and just a tad bit rough. She may have said that she was fine, but her body was telling me other wise.

The small tremors that ran through her causing her to shiver; her eyes slightly bloodshot; the coldness of her hands while we danced. All of these symptoms pointed to some sort of sickness.

I spotted Dumbledore and walked up to him.

"Headmaster, I am taking Miss Wood to her room. She seems to be sick." He just smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Just watch out for Sirius. He is in a mood at the moment. We don't want Dani to deal with a fight when she is feeling ill."

I thanked him and moved back to the table. I nearly broke my stoic mask as I saw many of the children surrounding her.

She smiled softly at something Potter said. That boy made my gut knot… Draco was there as well and he was…smiling. Not smirking or smugly grinning, but really smiling. He tapped her cup with his wand and it filled up with steaming tea. She smiled at him gratefully and drank it.

"Miss Wood." Everyone looked at me. She nodded and stood. The group of boys (that's all there was in the group, I noticed) groaned in protest. I shot them all one of my most vicious glares.

**Danielle's POV:**

"Oh hush! Go dance with your dates. They'll be here long after I'm gone."

The boys dispersed and I walked over to Snape. He carefully grabbed my arm and led me out of the Ballroom. As soon as the doors closed I sighed and nearly collapsed.

Snape caught me, his arms holding me close to his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes wide, the concern evident in his voice.

I just nodded and regained my balance. His arm wrapped around my waist for support. I began to move toward the stairway and nearly collapsed again.

"Bloody hell. What's wrong with my legs?" I poked at them. "They were working just fine a few minutes to ago," I mumbled.

Without warning my feet left the ground and my arms flung themselves around Snape's neck. My mouth opened, a yelp escaping.

"Oh hush. This is the best way to get you to your room without you falling over each step."

I could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. It was a rumbling noise that made me smile a little. This stoic, mean man was carrying me bridal style to my room. My brother was going to have a cow when I wrote him about this.

Snape began to move down the steps and I clung to him a little tighter. He sighed.

"I won't drop you. You can loosen your grip a bit," he snarled.

I tilted my face so I could glare at him. Our faces were close. Really, really close. I blushed brightly and quickly looked ahead.

"Um. Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you 'Severus'?" I could feel him glaring at me.

"Why?" I winced at his harsh tone.

"Well…I mean…Damnit! I don't know! I'm just tired of calling you 'Professor' or 'Snape'. Your last name is boring to say over and over again, ya know?" If I didn't know the man better, I would say that he chuckled. Snape chuckling? Nah.

"Very well."

I blinked. "Wha?"

"You may call me 'Severus'. It is my name after all. We're here."

I opened my door and he stepped inside. He carefully set me down on my bed. He nearly slipped on a pile of scrolls by my bedside table when he straightened. He surveyed the chaos that is my room.

"Do the house elves forsake you?" I hung my head in embarrassment.

"No. But it manages to get this way daily. I try to keep it nice, but I always manage to mess it up."

"How can you find anything in this?" he asked. I brightened instantly.

"It's called Chaotic Organization. It's kinda weird. If I put something in a safe place, I forget where I put it. But if I just throw it somewhere, I'll find it right quick." He raised a brow.

"Where's the homework I assigned you yesterday?" I placed a finger to my lips and thought about it.

"Aha! Third scroll from the bottom of the pile that you nearly tripped on!" I cried triumphantly. He bent down and picked up said scroll. Opening it he quickly scanned it.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"What is?" He looked at me, his black eyes glittering.

"It's completely finished. Most of the time I see you in the library the day of our lesson frantically working on whatever assignment I've given you."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "I do tend to procrastinate a lot. But your class is by far the worse. I've got to look everything up! And I mean everything! You're a cruel task master." I glared at him and he just looked at me.

"I'm just treating you like any other student. How is that being cruel?"

I shook my head. "Sarcasm bounces off of you, doesn't it?" He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him with a coughing fit. I didn't even notice he man move, but he was sitting next to me in a few seconds. One hand was rubbing my back while the other was digging in his pocket. When the coughing subsided, he held his hand to my mouth.

"Open," he commanded. Without thinking I did as I was told. He carefully placed something that tasted sugary on my tongue and closed my mouth. It suddenly got very sour then bitter.

I tried to spit it out but he his hand covered my mouth, thwarting my plan.

"No. It will help with the coughing." He looked into my eyes. There was something flickering there.

"Trust me."

Oh god. That imploring tone. Damn him. I nodded and he took away his hand.

I puckered my mouth and waited for the awful taste. As soon as it did, I flopped back onto my bed and sighed.

"That, my friend, was one of the worst things I have ever tasted." He snickered. Snickered, I tell you!

"Did you just…?" He glared at me. I put up my hands up in defense. "Just askin'. No need to give me the Evil Eye." Snape sighed. I must be too much for him.

"Hey Severus? Have you always been such a loner?"

It took him awhile to answer, but when he did it was with a slight nod of the head. I yawned and curled up on my comforter.

"Well no any more. I'm your friend." And with that, I fell asleep.

**Snape POV:**

I looked down at her. She really was something else. And unlike those who claimed to be my friends in the past, I believed her. She was so pure, and seemed so innocent that I couldn't help believing her.

I smirked as I remembered what circles her friends traveled in. She was friends with everyone from Longbottom to Malfoy.

She looked younger then what she really was and because of that, sixth and seventh years were asking her to Hogsmead. She turned them all down, of course, but nicely. I wonder if that would be the case with me.

I shook my head; I couldn't think like that. I stood and placed a cover over her sleeping form. She curled into a tighter ball and mumbled my name. My breathing stopped for a moment and then began again as she moaned in pain.

I tucked the blanket around her tighter and then left the room, not chancing a backward look.

**the ness-ness: I believe that this is a fluffy chapter. Awww! He tucked her in! Ain't that sweet? Ya'll know the drill: R&R! PLEASE!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**the ness-ness: I have returned to my loving fans! That is if you like me. If you don't, I don't care. So I give you the next chapter of Librarian Love!!**

**Disclaimer: If she owned anything, do you think that she would actually bother with disclaimers?**

**Danielle's POV:**

When I woke in the morning, I felt awful. Looked like Severus was right: I had caught a nasty cold. I realized I was still in my costume from the party. I then had realization hit me in the face.

I had fallen asleep with Severus Snape in my room. His presence hadn't been warm and comforting. But it had been safe. That must have been why I had fallen asleep so easily last night.

I tumbled off the bed and made my way to shower; the warm water would help, I was sure of it. Twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom feeling just as bad as before.

I rushed about, throwing on clothes and putting up my hair. I was ready to go by the time the knock sounded. I jerked it open and came nose to nose with Severus.

"Hi Severus! Come on; let's go get breakfast," I said with a hollow tone. He took one look at me before pushing me back in my room.

"Go back to bed."

"But---"

"No buts. You are sick. I shall tell the Headmaster and then have the house elves bring you some food."

He ushered me back to my bed. As soon as he had me sitting on my bed, he magicked off my shoes and cloak. Softly pushing me onto my back, he pulled the covers up to my chin.

"But, the library…." I whined.

"Hush. You will stay in this bed until I say. Now sleep," he commanded as he walked to the door.

"But Severus---" He closed the door.

I sighed, sneezed, took off my reading glasses, snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

I was walking into the Great Hall when I saw Severus approaching. I waited for him.

"Headmaster, Miss Wood is in no condition to work today. She has caught a cold and must have bed rest."

I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. She deserves a day off anyway. Too bad it had to be when she's sick. I'll run the library today, Severus. Tell her that, will you?" He nodded and then headed toward the kitchens.

My smile grew a little wider; he was falling for her, slowly but surely.

**Snape's POV:**

I walked into her room after instructing the house elves bring her only health inducing foods. I was about to speak when I saw that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping.

I fought the urge to smile. Danielle looked so much younger when she slept. I nearly felt guilty for being in the same room as her. She looked like a sixth year. I leaned over and placed my hand on her forehead. She had gotten better. I sighed and looked at the time.

I had a class in ten minutes but even I wasn't that much of a cold-hearted bastard as to _want_ to leave her alone. But I had to leave. Brushing the hair out of her face, I quietly left.

My classes passed in a blur. I was distracted and the more attentive students called to tell. I tried to be my normal mean self but the sarcasm wouldn't come o me as easily as normal.

Longbottom was lucky that I was "spacing", as Danielle says.

The end of the class came and I breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled out ingredients from my stores and set to work.

**Danielle's POV:**

I woke up warm and relaxed. The only problem was the awful pain in my throat. I moaned and rolled over. No way was I getting out of bed feeling like this.

Tears were in my eyes and I wiped them away. It wasn't that painful; I just hadn't been sick in years. My door opened and then closed.

"I've brought you something that will make you feel better. Now if you would just wake up, I could give it to you."

Snape's voice was soft and deep. I shivered a little. That man needed to realize how sensual he was; otherwise, I'd turn to goo. He poked my head.

"I saw that. Sit up so I can give you this," he growled.

I sat up slowly, wincing when my neck turned. As soon as I was up, his fingers were at my neck, gently feeling my swollen throat. I looked at him surprised.

"Sev…" I cut myself off. My voice was nearly a whisper and it was so rough that I swore I had swallowed sand paper.

"Hush. I'm just seeing how swollen it is."

He pulled away and held out a small vial. I took it, our fingers brushing. It must have been my imagination, but his cheeks colored a pale pink.

"Drink it. It will help with your sore throat," he said, looking away from me.

I pulled the cork out and smelled it. The pungent aroma cut through the mucus that clogged my nose. I balked. It was strong but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it kinda smelled like pineapples. I raised my brows at it.

"What is it?"

His thumb and forefinger played with my sheet as he answered.

"It is a heath restoring potion. I had some in my stores and, realizing that you could use it, I brought it with me."

He still wouldn't look at me and that confused that hell out of me.

"So I drink the whole thing?" He nodded. I smiled and then shrugged.

"Bottoms up," I said, then chugged the small vial.

It tasted sweet and definitely tasted as it smelt. I smacked my lips and then smiled at him.

"That, Severus, was the best tasting medicine I've had today."

He finally looked at me, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. But I blinked and he was back to his stern self.

"Miss Wood---"

"Danielle. If I can call you Severus, you can call me Danielle." He nodded and continued.

"Danielle, I have been informed that on November 15th there will be a Hogsmead trip. The Headmaster has assigned me as a chaperone and asked me to find someone else to come along. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me…." He trailed off, embarrassed.

I nearly giggled. That was a bold faced lie. Albus had come by earlier while I was eating my morning gruel and had shown me the schedule and everything. He said that ha had already told Severus, and that I was welcome to tag along. But I _**so**_ wasn't expecting this from Severus. I grinned wickedly. He liked me! Oh I so was going to mess with him! Although, not so much as to hurt him, 'cause I liked him, but enough to get him mad.

He was cute when he was angry. At least most of the time.

"Severus Snape, are you asking me on a date?"

His head snapped up and he glared. "Are you daft? Of course not! I was just wondering if you wanted to help me out."

I smiled. He could be so cute sometimes. I tapped my chin, causing him to glare at me even more. Hey I was sick and needed entertainment. Finally, I answered him.

"Sure. I'd love to, actually. I've never been to Hogsmead, obviously, so you can show me around and everything."

He nodded sharply and stood. I was confused, but then again that **is** my natural state.

"Where're you going?" He looked at me and I looked down. He looked angry…

"I have potions that I must grade---"

"You mean fail…"

"And I want to get them done before supper. That way I can come and teach you. It is our day, remember? Just because you are sick does not mean that you get a break Potions."

"Aw man! Come on Severus! You can't be serious!" One look from his face told me he was.

"Severus…." I whined, drawing out his name. He glared like normal and turned his back on me.

"The more you whine about it, the more work I will give you. Now get some more sleep. Your health will not return if you don't rest up." He left and all that was left was his scent.

I sniffed and realized what he smelt like: the dungeons and potion ingredients, kind of like a chemical smell but with a hint of tea. Tea of all things. I sighed and laid back down Man, this guy was seriously getting under my skin and not in the bad way.

**Snape's POV:**

She didn't say 'no'. I was stunned. Unlike other women I had asked out in the past, she didn't tell me she had something else to do or bluntly state that she didn't like me. She had said 'yes'. And I had the opportunity to spend more time with her. In her room.

I had the impression that I was beginning to need a chaperone with her. After all we **were** alone together in her room. Even though I consider myself a gentleman considering females around my age, does not mean my self-control was any better then any other man's. I would just have to resist any….urges.

As I sat in my office, finishing a sandwich and grading the potions, I had the distinct feeling that Dumbledore was chuckling at me that very instant.

I pushed the thought away and looked at the clock. My heart beat a little faster when I saw that it was nearly eight.

Shaking off the feelings the time brought, I left my office and worked my way to her room.

**Danielle's POV:**

I ran a hand through my hair, cursing when my fingers got caught in a large knot.

There was a knock on my door and I sighed. "Might as well...Come in!"

Snape walked in, took one look at me and picked up my brush. He stood behind me (I was sitting at my desk studying Potions) and untangled my hand.

As soon as it was out of the way, he began to run the brush through my hair.

"Do you always allow your hair to get this bad?" he snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"Only when I'm sick. And even then I brush it out." I pouted. Although I rather liked having my hair brushed, I just wanted to get this lesson over with.

**Snape's POV:**

Her hair was soft under my fingers; soft and light. I could tell that she enjoyed my brushing it; her were fighting to stay open and she was quiet. The more I brushed the calmer she seemed to get. And the more entranced I became.

"Oy. Space-case. Come back to Earth will ya? My hair is now knot free. Can we begin now?"

I snapped back to reality nearly dropping the brush.

"Yes, let's." Setting the brush aside, I began to go over the basics of potion making.

She took notes on a pad of paper and read what I told her to. Her hair was in her face constantly so I couldn't get a good look at her while she was so focused. I was about to move it out of the way when a knock sounded.

She jumped and then ran to get the door. Outside stood Longbottom.

"I'm sorry Miss Wood. I tried to get it in today, really I did. But when I got there, it was closed! And then I ran into Malfoy…" She just smiled and took the book from his hands.

"It's alright Neville. I won't fine ya anything. There _**is**_ a grace period, hun, and it's alright for you to be a day late 'cause I ain't gonna make ya pay. Now get back to your common room. Don't wantcha ta get a detention."

"But I've forgotten the password!"

She just leaned down and whispered something into his ear. The boy broke into a grin and raced down the hall, shouting his thanks. Danielle cringed and closed the door. I finally got a good look at her face.

It was in pain and her eyes were filled with tears. My gaze traveled down to the book in her hand. It was torn and stained. She clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes. I stood and walked over to her.

"Danielle…" She opened her eyes and wiped tear away.

"Severus, I may be sick and I may be American but I know that books aren't meant to be treated this way."

"I'm sure Longbottom didn't----"

"It wasn't Neville. He's like me. He cherishes books too much to do this. NO. It was Crabbe and Goyle."

I was surprised. How could she know that?

"I see that look. They talk to me. The books do, that is. I don't know why, exactly, but they do. And this one is screaming in pain. It hurts me, Severus. A lot."

I couldn't help it: I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her toward me. We stood there for a while; I hugging her and she leaning her forehead on my chest. She gave a shuddering sigh and pulled away. Carefully, she set it down on her bed and trailed her fingers over it.

"I can heal it. I know I can."

She placed an open palm on the book and closed her eyes. Mumbling under her breath in the strange language that I had only heard once before, her hand began to glow and the book began to heal.

The stains disappeared; the tears sewed themselves up. Torn pages became whole once more. Her hand slipped off the book and she stumbled. I stopped her from falling by catching her in my arms.

She looked up at me and gave me a shaky smile. "Thank you," she whispered. I cleared my throat and stood her up.

"I believe that our lesson is at an end. You should get some rest. You've worn yourself out." My voice was softer, gentler then I would have liked but she didn't seem to notice.

She nodded and crawled from my arms to her bed and fell asleep immediately. I took off her glasses and set them on her bedside table. I pulled the covers up around her shoulders, tucking her in quickly.

The book nearly fell off the bed but I caught it. As quietly as possible, I slipped it under her glasses. I walked back to the table where we were working and gathered my things. The only things that saw me leave were the books.

**the ness-ness: This chapter was hard to write!! I had to do it though. I had fun writing it and going over factoids in the books, trying to find what would and wouldn't work. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**the ness-ness: Man! Would you believe it? The power's out here!! And my computer is only half way charged!! Grrr!!!**

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing. Except for maybe her anger….**

**the ness-ness: Shut-up!!**

**Danielle's POV:**

November 15th. The first Hogsmead trip of the school year. Snape had told me to dress warm and meet him in the Great Hall.

I had on my knee high socks (complete with turkeys), a sweater that was a deep purple and my soft blue scarf that nearly touched the floor when it wasn't wrapped twice around my neck.

I nearly ran into Minerva as I turned a corner, struggling with my heavy cloak.

"Miss Wood, please watch where you're going." I grinned at her.

"Sorry Minerva. I'll keep my eyes open next time."

"I believe that Severus is waiting for you; he looked rather impatient."

"Oh man!" I rushed off, not seeing a small smile on her face.

I saw the irate Potions Master standing at the door, waiting for me. I grinned and walked up to him.

"Hiya Professor!" He glared at me and exited the school building. I followed not wanting to get him any angrier.

"You and I will have our own carriage. Are you sure you are over you're illness?" I nodded.

"Yep. Whatever you gave me worked miracles." He just inclined his head to show that he had heard me.

We got to the carriages and he stopped at the one in the back. Neville smiled and waved from his carriage. Malfoy smirked as did the rest of the Slytherin filled carriages.

I fought the urge to flick them off. For awhile I just kinda stared at the Threstals. They didn't look dangerous…I was about to pet one when Snape opened the door for me.

"Miss Wood. If you would stop playing with the Threstals and enter the carriage…" He just let the sentence hang in the air like a threat. I sighed and hopped into our transportation. I lounged on one side and closed my eyes as Snape got in. The door closed and we were on our way.

"Who did you see die?" I opened my eyes slowly and just looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?" He shrugged.

"I was unaware of the fact that you could see the Threstals is all."

"My grandmother. She died of lung cancer a few months before you and Kinsley came and got me. I stayed up with her and held her hand until she was gone."

Snape looked down, his hair hanging in his face. "I'm sorry I asked. It must have been hard for you to lose her."

"I managed. Besides, she spent her life running around the globe and smiling at the problems that were thrown her way. She never let anyone see her cry. She was strong and more then likely giving whatever deity she got stuck with hell. She's cool like that."

Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything though, the carriage jerked to a stop and we flew out of our seats.

We ended up pinning each other against the seat edges. I was between his legs and blushing madly.

There wasn't much room on the floor and I could feel his muscles (from pecs to thighs) tense at our closeness.

"How do you suggest we get out of this?" I asked. Snape just stared wide-eyed at me as thought he couldn't believe what had just happened.

**Snape's POV:**

My breathing was ragged and my heart was racing. How we had ended up like this I had no idea, but the position that we were in made me want to grin like an idiot.

She was between my legs and blushing. My heart beat harder when I realized how good she looked. Our faces were close because of the extremely limited space on the ground of the carriage.

Her lips looked so---

I cut myself of that train of thought. That wasn't going to happen in this setting even if I wanted it too.

"Duck you head under my leg and that should get us out of this ridiculous position."

We did it, although it took a few tries. As soon as we were untangled, I opened the carriage and stepped out. The children were running to their respective stores.

I heard Danielle jump down from the carriage and stand beside me.

"Well this is a nice village…thingy." I looked over at her and smiled softly. She jumped.

"What? I say something weird?"

"No."

"Well then…What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the street. We worked our way through all the stores before noon, Danielle's face shining brightly every time we entered a new place.

I was lost in the fact that she still had a hold of my hand. Her skin was so soft and war; I felt my heart begin to melt, the wall of ice slowly disappearing.

Regretfully, she took it away to pay for her treats from Honeydukes.

**Danielle's POV:**

We left Honeydukes; I had at least three bags of sugary goodness. Snape mumbled something and they were gone.

"Hey! Where'd they go?!" He sneered at me.

"Calm down. They are in the carriage. Now there is one last thing to show you. Follow me." He began to walk off and I nearly had to run to catch up.

"Severus! Slow down!"

I tried to grab onto him but unfortunately I missed and planted my face in the snow. I sat up and spit the white substance out; Snape turned around, wondering what had stopped my complaints.

He smirked at me; I glared.

"What? Never seen a person in the snow before?" I growled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "No. It's just that I've never seen someone so angry at being in it."

The corners of his mouth twitched upward and I tried to hit him with my free hand. He caught it with ease, as if he were used to it.

"Now, now. No need to hit. I just wanted to show you the Shrieking Shack. After that….." He leaned in so close that his breath was tickling my ear.

"After that, we can go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer. Alright?"

I felt my cheeks burning and mentally cursed myself. "Do you always have to be so close? I mean, geez…" I mumbled.

He pulled me even closer to him. I could feel his chest moving as he breathed. I blushed even harder.

"Is it an uncomfortable event, Miss Wood?" he whispered in my ear.

By this time, I was as red as a tomato; my face was burning as were my ears. I found myself thankful that there weren't any people around; that would have been cause for me to explode. My eyes were closed because…well I don't know why, they just were.

"Tell me, Danielle."

I took a deep breath. "Kinda. But not because of you! I'm not used to this, ya know?"

He backed up a bit and looked in the eyes. Slowly, he let me go and turned around so his back was facing me.

"Come. The students will be leaving soon." He walked in the direction of the shack and I followed. There was nothing else I could do.

The trees parted and before me was a run down shack; an eyesore of a building. I thought it was beautiful.

"Wow…" I breathed.

**Snape's POV:**

She nearly glowed when she saw the broken down house. I didn't understand her joy about seeing this. As she began to babble about it, my mind drifted back to moments before.

She had been so warm and soft; she fit in my arms perfectly. My ears burned as I thought about how close I had been to her. How close I was to kissing her.

Most woman stay away from me and ignore my presence, but she made me feel as though I actually existed. Her child-like attitude was refreshing for me.

"Severus, have you ever been in there?"

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh; no, no I haven't. Why?" She grinned at me. I found that I didn't like that look.

"Wanna go in?" I shook my head.

"No. The inside is much too dangerous---"I shut my mouth quickly, realizing what I had said. Danielle moved closer to me, a sly grin on her face.

"Lair. You have been in there," she whispered.

"So what if I have? You're still not going in there, with or without me." She didn't appear to hear me, for she began to walk toward the gap in the fencing. I strode after her, my cloak billowing behind me.

My fingers wrapped around her small wrist, stopping her. She looked back, mouth slightly open as though she were about to chastise me. She closed it and turned all the way around. My hand still held her wrist, why I had no idea.

**Fred's POV:**

I finally found the git. His back was to me and I had the advantage of being on a hill covered in trees.

Carefully I took aim, the snowball in my hand nice and cold. Snape's going to feel this on in the morning, sure enough.

I cocked my arm back and let it fly.

I hear George yelling to stop, and something about Danny-boy being in front of Snape, but by then it was too late. The snowball was on its way.

**Snape's POV:**

"I'm not letting you go in there. It's too dangerous." She just stared at me.

"Are you trying to, like, protect me or somethin'?" she said, her voice dripping sarcasm. I glared at her.

"Yes. Now let's---" My head was forced forward cutting me off.

My eyes widened when I realized what I was doing. Danielle's eyes were wider then my own and she was blushing. I couldn't believe I was kissing her.

Her lips were soft and her scent went straight to my head. Her knees buckled and my arms went around her waist to hold her up.

Something cold and wet dripped down my neck causing me to pull away.

"What the _**bloody hell **_is that?" I shouted. I took a hand away from Danielle and placed it on the back of my head.

Snow. Someone had thrown a snowball at my head. So that's what caused me to more. I looked back at Danielle and found that she was blushing deeply.

"May-maybe we should go back to the village." Her voice was shaking and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

My stomach dropped as I realized what had happened. I nodded and we began to walk back.

**Danielle's POV:**

When he wasn't looking, I softly touched my lips. I hadn't been kissed in over two years and that had been with my jerk of an ex-boyfriend Alex. But kissing him had never caused my stomach to flip like it had with Severus.

The entire thing may have been an accident but it felt, I don't know….good. As if he meant to do it.

He helped me into the carriage (I didn't know we had walked that far) and then climbed in himself. We took off, following the students' carriages.

The silence was so thick that I was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Severus—"

"I'm sorry."

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I had no intention of…" He trailed off as though he were sacred of what he did.

"Kissing me? Why are you sorry about that?" I wasn't used to chivalry, so his apology made no sense to me. Snape studied my face. His eyes were dark with intensity.

**Snape's POV:**

Why was I sorry? I had enjoyed it that was true. But that single kiss had terrified me. That kiss had made me feel things that I hadn't let myself feel things that I hadn't let myself feel for a long time.

It made me want more. And I could feel myself starting to lose my self control in the tiny space we were in.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me."

She started to play with her hair. Because of the weather it has become a little "poofy" (her word, not mine). She had taken it out if its usual pony tail and ran her fingers through it.

I could smell her addicting scent from where I sat.

"It wasn't your fault. Whoever threw that snowball made you. More then likely it was an irritated student who targeted you." She smiled. I felt my mouth move in a crooked smile.

"You want some jellybeans?" She held out a box of Bertie Botts and I shook my head. She shrugged and put a handful in her mouth.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

**the ness-ness: HA! That's all. Love you all!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**the ness-ness: Yay!! I love this story!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. That is all.**

**Danielle's POV: **

Me and Severus were walking into the lobby of Hogwarts when I heard someone yell.

"Danielle, you dumbass! Where the hell have you been?!"

I looked at the speaker and broke out in a grin.

"Monkey!" I ran over to the man who was striding angrily toward me.

He was 6'11", were I was 5'6"; he just got lucky with the genes. This was my brother Matt. He had shaggy brown hair (Dad would flip if he saw that), blue eyes that looked olive at the moment, and he must have been working out because I could seethe definition of muscles on his arms. He was wearing what he normally wore: blue jeans and a t-shirt, but I knew there was a coat around somewhere.

He stopped in front of me and before I was able to hug him, he started to complain.

"Do you realize how long it took me to find this place? It's out in the boondocks! And then when I get here, it's all run down and old and crumbly and then I blink and it's totally different. Do you have to here? Can't you learn magic somewhere normal?"

I took a deep breath and glared at him. "This is normal, baka."

Snape decided to join in the conversation.

"Your sister is safe here, sir. Nothing will harm her while on Hogwarts grounds."

Matt stared at him. "Did he just call me what I think he just called me?"

I sighed and nodded. He looked at Severus and then looked at me, then back at him.

"Nell, this your boyfriend?" Snape's eyes widened a little and I blushed a bit.

"No. Geez Matt. This is Severus Snape, my Potions Master," I said punching him in the arm. He yelped and rubbed it.

"Don't have to hit me, geez. I was just asking. I may be single but I can tell when two people like each other." His eyes narrowed. "He hasn't tried anything funny, has he?"

I shook my head at him, but before I could chastise him, Snape spoke up.

"You have no need to worry about things like that from me. Your younger sister is…" He trailed off as my brother began to laugh.

He looked shocked as Matt leant against the stone wall, laughing hard. I was annoyed that I had been called the younger sibling so I let my fist fly and landed a blow on brother's stomach.

"Shut it brat. It ain't that funny," I grumbled.

"But he called you my 'younger sister'! You!"

"Shut it, punk! Afore I acquaint your face with floor," I snarled, my eyes narrow and my hands balled into fists.

Matt stood up and smiled, trying to disarm me. "Aww. Is my big sister angry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh…YEAH!!"

Snape opened his mouth once more. "You're older? Are you joking? He's obviously older then you."

I growled at him and his eyes widened a little.

"Chill, I got this," Matt said while messing up my hair. He walked over to Severus and stood in front of him.

"We're four years apart. She's older because she was born in '88. I, on the other hand, was born in '92. People have this problem all the time. Danielle just doesn't like getting mistaken for the younger one." 

I fixed my hair and growled at him. "Do you still get carded when you buy alcohol, monkey? I don't think so," I snarled at him.

"They still do that to you? Wow, dragon, are you serious?" I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes," he mumbled.

Sirius chose that moment to run around the corner and glomp me from behind.

"Danielle! I've missed you!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to catch my breath. "Sirius, let go. I can't breath." 

He let go quickly and then eyed my brother. My brother eyed him back.

"Who's this?" they said. They glared at each other before speaking again.

"Don't copy me! Stop it! Who do you think you are!?! Stop it, I say!"

This went on for a while. I could see Severus getting angry and decided that I'd stop it before he hexed someone. Stepping in between them, I took a deep breath.

"Stop it you stupid people!"

They snapped their mouths shut and looked at me. "Now let me introduce my brother, Matthew Wood, to you, Sirius. Matt, this is Sirius Black, my Defense professor."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"So you're the insane professor that my sister says so much about," Matt said. Sirius grinned in return.

"And you're the underachieving brother Danielle has told me about." Matt chuckled a little.

"Yeah. I am, ain't I?"

I looked around for Severus and found that he had disappeared. I caught Matt's eye to let him know I was leaving. He just nodded not wanting to interrupt Sirius. I softly slipped away.

As soon as I was out of hearing range I stretched, moaning as my back popped. I nearly ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry 'bout that, sir," I said. He looked at me, his eyes flashing with hatred before he covered it with a fake smile.

"Do not worry about it Miss Wood. I **was** looking for you though."

I smiled, mine as fake as his. "Well, ya found me. What can I do ya for?"

His eyes reminded me of a predator sizing up its prey. I had to suppress my shivers.

"I was wondering if you would grace us with your presence at the ball that I am throwing this coming Saturday."

Ball? Oh no. I'd read about this kind of situations in fan fictions. I had to think of a way out of it.

"Saturday? I don't think I can, Mr. Malfoy. I believe I have a Potions lesson." I wasn't lying _exactly_, but I wasn't telling the whole truth. Malfoy smirked; he was planning something.

"Well, your Potions Master is right behind you. Why don't you make sure?"

A hand was placed on my shoulder and Snape's voice came from above my head.

"We will be there, Lucius. At what time shall we arrive?"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation in shock. I didn't want to go toy any balls, let alone those hosted by the Malfoys. Yet here was Snape making plans to go over there and everything. That meant I had to wear a dress!!! I **hate** dresses with a passion.

I snapped out of it as I found myself being steered away from a smirking Lucius.

"What just happened?"

"You and I are going to the Malfoys' ball on Saturday."

He said it so calmly, as if he did this all the time. That didn't stop me from glaring at him though.

"Why do I have to go? I don't do balls." Severus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to this one. Malfoy is dangerous force considering he is nearly as close to the Dark Lord as I. We must play along with him; for a while at least."

I stopped and stared at him. "I don't care how close to Voldemort he is; I don't do balls! Besides, I don't even have a dress," I said grinning victoriously. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"You said his name."

"Is that all? At least I didn't say his true name. That thing just rolls off the tongue." I rolled my eyes.

We continued to walk in silence before Snape spoke again.

"So…You don't own a dress?"

I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"You think that's funny!"

He schooled his face and looked down at me. I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"It's just rather odd for a young woman to not have a gown for such an occasion."

I glared at him. For a second, I thought I felt his fingers a brush against mine but the feeling was gone as soon as I thought about it.

"Your brother appears to be rather protective of you." I laughed at that.

"That's because he is. He may be younger, but his motto is: 'Only I can pick on my sister.' He's kicked the crud put of a couple of guys before because they wouldn't stop messing with me when I told them. Nearly killed my ex when he found some stuff out."

My voice was close to a whisper by this time. Alex had been a complete jerk and memories of what he did were beginning to float to the surface. I didn't want to remember, so I pushed them to the back of my mind.

**Snape's POV:**

Hearing her this quiet was unusual so I carefully edged my way into her mind.

Images of a good looking man (her ex-boyfriend, I assumed) smiling at her, hugging her, kissing her assailed my mind. I felt angry that it wasn't me doing these things to her. Why I felt that way, I don't know.

But my anger soon turned toward him as I saw him strike her, beat her up, and cut at her. I tore myself out of her mind and nearly swore. She was scared by her past. I understood how that felt, but I couldn't tell her that unless I wanted her to be angry with me.

I sighed; that caught her attention.

"Why'd you sigh?" 

I quickly thought up an excuse. "That means someone will have to take you shopping for a gown. And that means you'll be going back to Hogsmead."

Her eyes lit up and I thought it was from the fact that she would be shopping for clothes. Instead, she squealed out "Candy!!" and hugged me.

I froze.

"I can get candy!" 

I felt my face heating up. Carefully, I pried her off of me and cleared my throat.

"Only after getting your gown. That is a must."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course. So when would be a good time to go?"

I fought the urge to smile. "Black and you can go tomorrow, if you wish." 

Her smile grew wider. "I can bring Matt. He can help too!"

I placed my hand on the top of her head and gave a tiny smile. Her eyes widened a little when she saw it.

"Let's get you back to your brother. Then you can get some sleep and talk to Albus about it in the morning." She nodded and we began to walk back to the lobby where her brother was having an animated discussion with Black.

**Danielle's POV:**

I smiled as I thought about shopping with those two. It was amazing how similar they were. At the moment they were talking about something dealing with the moon.

I stole a glance at Severus and found that he had a thoughtful look on his normally stoic face. I elbowed him in the side softly.

He looked at me and shook his head at the two of them.

"Sirius. Matt. Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

The two shut-up and nodded. Matt stifled a yawn and Sirius blinked.

"Come on Matt. I've got room in my quarters for you. Night Sirius! Night Severus!" I began walking away, my brother following, when I heard Severus call me.

I looked back and found him running his hand trough his hair. Was that a nervous habit for him or something?

"Miss Wood, your room is in the opposite direction," he said.

I swear there was one of those anime sweat-drops on my head. I felt like an idiot. Of course it was in the other direction; I had no sense of it and continually got lost in the castle.

"Right. Of course it is. I was just testing you is all." I walked by him swiftly but he caught my wrist.

"I shall take you to your room. Otherwise you'll end up sleeping in an empty classroom." 

He walked ahead of me, nearly dragging me along. I almost didn't hear Matt yell after me about bunking with Sirius.

Severus and I got to my room too soon for me. I didn't actually _**want**_ to go to bed; I had just wanted to spend time with my brother. I mean, I hadn't seen him since June and here it was November. I had missed him.

"Danielle? Are you well?" Snape concerned. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I was just hoping Matt and I could spend some time together. We're close and normally we don't spend this much time apart."

"He's still in the castle. I have a feeling that he's not going to going anywhere for a while. You'll get to spend time with him soon enough. Now don't worry about this right now. You need sleep." 

I just blinked at his mini-speech. He opened my door (something I had no idea he could do without my permission) and gently pushed me in my room. I turned around and stared at him.

"Are you trying to get me to sleep because your arm is hurting?" His eyes grew wide and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

**Snape's POV:**

I watched as her hands deftly pulled up my left sleeve to reveal the moving Dark Mark. She watched, surprised, as the snake moved out of the skull's mouth.

She wanted to touch it, but she didn't want to chance it. I had a feeling that she knew what would happen.

She pulled the sleeve down and looked me in the eye.

"Be careful Sev. Please." Her voice was concerned and pleading. She wanted me to come back safely; she was concerned about me.

I smiled a true smile (the first in years) and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"I will."

Then I left. Angering the Dark Lord because of tardiness was not advisable.

**Danielle's POV:**

I closed the door and then stood there in shock. He had kissed me again. And the flipping in my stomach wouldn't stop.

What was happening to me?

**the ness-ness: I'm going to try something new. I'll require at least 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. I DO accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account or aren't logged on you can still send in a review. I'm kinda starved for reviews…They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so please send them. Thanks guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

**the ness-ness: I love you all!!! I got reviews!!! Yay!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Since the authoress is in a frenzy, I'll welcome you. Now that I've done that she owns nothing. glances at the ness-ness who's grinning and dancing in a circle Pathetic….**

**Matt's POV:**

"So Sirius. What's up with the creepy bat guy and my sister? Do they like each other or what?"

We were in his room setting up a spot for me to sleep. He stopped moving for a little while and then turned to me.

"They're rather blind to the other's feelings, aren't they? There is an unspoken love between them and it's growing. They just don't see it."

I grinned. "I thought so. Wanna set 'em up?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me, but I could tell that he was interested. "Set them up? How would we go about doing that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. We could lock them in the Astronomy Tower. Or say she needs extra help in Potions," I suggested.

"She's already getting extra lessons from Snape. But the Tower thing might work." 

I had him; he was hooked. "Well let's get to planning! I haven't done anything like this since she was home. I'm so psyched I can mess with her mind once more!"

Sirius chuckled a little before climbing into his bed.

"What's up? Why are you going to sleep now?" A pillow caught me in the face.

"Unlike you, I have to teach tomorrow. Now let me sleep!"

I grinned and fell onto the cot that had been magically set up for me. Tomorrow would be the beginning of my newest plan.

Operation: Snape Charmer!!!

**Danielle's POV:**

It's been two days since Severus left and I've been worried. Albus had told me not to worry so much.

I had gone shopping in Hogsmead with Sirius and Matt. We had found what Matt called "the perfect dress". Even Sirius said that I would "knock them off their high horses".

I didn't think that it was all that great but it was the one that looked best on me out of the thirty that I had tried on. We got all of the other things Sirius had said I'd need for Saturday.

I sighed as I put away some texts on plants. Here I was worrying about him when I could be messing with the students' heads with Matt.

He had made friends with Peeves and they had a good time playing pranks on the students. Fred and George joined them a few times, and even gave my brother some of their Skiving Snack boxes. I nearly killed them that they had used my brother as a test subject for a few hours.

I sighed and moved back to the front desk. The books were whispering to me, telling me it would be alright. I gave a small smile. The books were concerned about me; normally it's the other way around.

I picked up some papers and shuffled them. I had no idea what I was doing but I didn't care. The books settled down and began to rustle among themselves. I smiled a little wider and reached across the desk top for my book. Reading in the Restricted Section was a daily requirement for me.

I yelped when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a chest. A face nuzzled my neck and I nearly kicked the guy in the crotch but stopped as my name floated up to my ear as lips placed butterfly kisses on my throat.

The faint scent of dungeons and potion ingredients tickled my nostrils and my eyes grew wide in shock as I realized who it was.

"Severus?" I said my voice small. He pulled away and gently turned me around.

"Yes?" He seemed normal; at least normal-ish. I had no doubts that this was the grumpy Potions Master.

"Are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"All except for my leg, yes."

"Your leg?" I looked down and saw blood oozing from under his cloak. "Severus! You've got to get that looked at! It's bleeding! A lot!"

I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the door, but he managed to pull me back to him. He kissed my nose and chuckled.

"You're so cute." 

I blushed to the roots of my hair. This was **not** the normal Snape.

"You're delusional," I mumbled.

He smirked and tilted his head until it was once again at my neck.

"You smell wonderful," he mumbled against my skin.

I shivered; his actions weren't helping me keep a clear head in this situation. He started with the butterfly kisses again and I nearly allowed the fog that was floating in my mind to engulf my thoughts. But I didn't. I pushed him away and whipped my wand out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I cried. He stiffened and fell to the ground. I knelt beside him and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Sorry, Sev. You were getting too frisky. Besides, you need your leg looked at." I smiled at him.

Standing, I flicked my wand and he began to float. I looked out into the hall hoping no-one was out there. No-one was; I walked (and sometimes ran) to the Infirmary.

I sat Severus down on one of the beds.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called. There was a loud bang followed by some…inventive words. I poked my head into her office and saw her glaring at a cabinet.

"Poppy? Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, my dear. I'm perfectly fine. Is there something you need?"

"Umm…Not me. Snape's out there bleeding from his leg though."

She rushed past me and set to work patching him up. She muttered something about how he should have come to her first. I backed out of the Infirmary; Poppy is not nice when she's working.

I ran into Albus on my way back to the Library. I told him of Snape's return. He just smiled and gave his thanks.

I ran back to the library and locked it up. I took a deep breath and walked to my room, thankfully without a Dungbomb going off in my face.

**Snape's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the Infirmary. Pain shot up from my leg and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. As soon as it passed, my thoughts drifted to my dream.

I couldn't believe that I had done that even in a dream. I had felt her shiver under my lips.

"Severus, I see that you are awake." I turned to my right and saw the Headmaster.

"How did I get here, Headmaster?" His eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"I believe Dani found you in the library. She brought you here. When I saw her in the hall a few minutes ago she did appear quite disheveled, though. I wonder what happened..."

I stiffened. Everything clicked into place. Oh Lord.

"What have I done?" I mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that Severus?" I pushed my hair back with a hand.

"Nothing Headmaster. How long will it be before I'm able to move around?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful and tapped his chin.

"I believe that you will be walking around by Friday. We wouldn't want you to miss the ball on Saturday."

I grimaced. "No. I wouldn't trust Malfoy with Miss Wood alone."

Dumbledore smiled at me and then rose. "I wish you a speedy recovery, Severus." I thought I saw him tap my foot as he left but it was so quick I couldn't tell.

Friday came and went and I hadn't seen Danielle since the night I came back. I was rather angry at myself and I was taking points from Houses left and right.

I knew I would see her that night but I felt the need to apologize for what I had done.

Potter and his groupies were coming down the hall talking about Danielle rather loudly. I snarled at them and took thirty points from them. They stared at me blankly and moved along.

I was not myself; intimidating them was a daily thing for me and I had failed at that. I ran a hand through my hair and nearly made a face.

How had my hair gotten that bad? It was time for a shower. And a good head scrubbing.

**the ness-ness: Whee!! Here it is! I love the 7 people that reviewed. You guys are totally awesome!! Alright every one, let's try 10 reviews this time! Please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**the ness-ness: Man! It's been forever since I last updated. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: the ness-ness owns nothing…like usual. **

**the ness-ness: Meanie…**

**Danielle's POV:**

One thing I'll never do again is go to a ball.

I lightly applied my makeup and began to do my hair. Sirius and Matt were outside of my bathroom waiting to see the finished product.

I'm glad I learned how to put makeup on before leaving Texas.

The up do of my hair was harder to do then I thought so I sighed and used my wand to help. Curly pieces hung in my face and the rest was in a large bun thing on the back of my head (it too was curly).

I stood back and examined myself in the mirror. This was as good as I could get. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Matt grinned like an idiot when he saw me, but that was to be expected because I never wear dresses. Sirius gave a wolf whistle and I blushed.

"Shut-up," I mumbled. They chuckled then smiled.

"Don't want to keep your date waiting, Dragon," Matt said, pushing me toward the door.

"I think Snape's going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Sirius stated, smirking.

With that, I was pushed out the door and locked out of my room.

"Mark me words, you scallywags! Ye'll pay for this!!" I huffed when I heard the laughter my pirateness had caused.

I walked away, pouting, until I got to the Grand Staircase. I knew Snape was waiting at the bottom of it and that made me nervous as hell.

I steadied myself and started to walk down them.

**Snape's POV:**

I stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting. Dumbledore joined me.

"Remember, Severus, This is just a social situation. We cannot allow her to fall into the Dark Lord's hands."

I nodded and adjusted my dress robes. Dumbledore smiled and chuckled softly.

"Ah. Here she comes now…"

I looked up and nearly pinched myself.

This goddess was for me?

Her dress was strapless and a light shade of pink, her hair was pulled back in some kind of curly bun thing and tendrils framed her face. Her face was lightly covered with make-up and I found it strangely endearing that she put it on because she was going out with me. It made her look older, more mature.

She stumbled a little and I held back a cry. She regained her balance and gave a nervous smile. When she reached the bottom, she twirled and giggled.

"Well? How do I look?"

Albus smiled and took her hand. "You look fabulous, Dani. You will be turning many heads tonight."

He twirled her again and she laughed.

"Albus!"

He let her go and she beamed. Dumbledore looked over at me.

"What do you think, Severus?"

I found that I couldn't speak around the lump in my throat. She looked at me and seemed to understand.

"Yeah. I know I look weird. I **feel** weird. I haven't worn a dress like this since my senior prom."

Albus gently pushed her toward me, signaling that it was time to go. I gently took her hand and began to walk toward the exit.

"You take care of her, Severus."

I saw her blush and smirked. She saw my look and glared at me.

**Danielle's POV:**

As soon as we were out of the castle the cold hit my bare shoulders. I thought warm thoughts and walked on.

The two idiots had pushed me out of my room without letting me grab my cloak.

I silently cursed them.

"Aren't you cold?" 

I looked up at my escort, shaking my head. "Not really. Hey, how are we getting to the Malfoys'?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed my hand on it.

"Hold on tightly," he ordered. I did as I was told and found that it was a rose.

"Odd form for a Portkey isn't it?" he asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but my voice was sucked away as a vortex appeared and picked us up.

All too soon, Snape had pried my hand off and I was falling. I landed on something soft and opened my eyes.

Snape's face was close enough that our noses were touching. I scrambled off of him and brushed my dress off.

"Well, that was rather interesting," I mumbled.

He stood and shook out his cloak.

"At least we are here," he growled as he bent to retrieve the rose. "Come on. We are expected."

He placed my hand on the crook of his arm and we began our trek up the front stairs of the Malfoy mansion.

Yes, mansion. My parents' house could fit init at least several dozen times. And their house isn't that small either.

I turned to Severus and saw that he still had that stoic look on his face. He's seen this place before, apparently.

"You know I haven't seen you so dressed up before. You look really good," I said smiling as we reached the door. He just raised a brow.

"I'm serious. Even your hair is all light and fluffy looking."

He looked straight ahead but I swear that I saw a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. I smiled as I turned toward the door.

"You look smashing."

His voice was low and deep as though he were growling in a nice way. It was a tone I hadn't heard before. I could feel my cheeks becoming pink with blush. The door opened and I felt him tense up. I patted his arm comfortingly, causing him to look at me.

"Relax," I whispered. He didn't say anything, just walked into the mansion, me at his side.

**Snape's POV:**

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby upon us. I knew that each of the people here worked for the Dark Lord in some way or another. I spotted Lucius making a bee line for us.

"Ah! Severus, I'm so glad that you could make it! And Miss Wood! You look absolutely beautiful."

At that, he took her hand and kissed it. To her credit, she hid her disgust well behind a smile and happy eyes.

"You are handsome tonight, Mr. Malfoy." The blonde straightened and tutted at her.

"Do not call me that tonight. I am Lucius and you are Miss Wood. Now please follow me to the ballroom."

He took her hand and tried to pull her away from me. She gripped onto my arm and dug in her heels.

"I am here with Severus, Mr. Malfoy. Although I would appreciate it if you **would** show us to the ballroom, I'm sure it's lovely."

Lucius nodded and smiled at her generously before turning toward the door, motioning for us to follow.

She gave his back a quick glare before turning to me and smiling.

"There is no way in hell I'm going **anywhere** with that slimy bastard," she said quickly and vehemently without breaking her smile.

"Be glad you don't work with him," I replied. She squeezed my arm and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I felt proud as I walked into the ballroom and everyone stared at the goddess on my arm. **I** was the one that was with a beautiful woman by my side, not the one standing in the corner watching with envy.

The music was slow and soft, the babble of the many voices louder than it. Lucius had made his way away from us although he kept glancing in our direction from time to time.

I quickly led her to the dance floor and held her close as we danced.

"There are a lot of DE's here."

I looked at her and felt my eyebrow rise. "What?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Death Eaters. There's a lot of 'em."

I nearly laughed. "Of course there are. This ball was meant as an introduction."

"Huh?"

"You were invited so the entire Death Eater community could see you and be able to recognize you at a later date."

She placed her head against my chest. "Why? Why am I so gosh darn special?"

My hand began to make small circles on her lower back. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"The Dark Lord wishes to harness your power over books to further his own plans. Your powers are nearly equal to his own and he wants to add it to his. He needs to gain your trust and then bring you under his wing. Slowly, he will change you; twist you into a loyal Death Eater that will do anything to gain his favor."

My voice was emotionless and I nearly jumped as her fingers began to knead my lower back.

"That **so** isn't going to happen," she mumbled into my chest. Her fingers stopped their movement and she breathed in deeply. Letting it out in a sigh, she looked at me.

"Are we going to stay long? I think I'd rather be learning potions."

I smirked down at her, but before I could answer, there was a tap on my shoulder and curt "May I cut in?".

Before I could reply in the negative, Danielle was swept out of my arms. A hand pulled me out of the way of the other dancers and slammed me into the wall.

"What, pray tell, do you think you are doing?" Malfoy growled out. I glared at the blonde man before me, wishing, to high heaven, that looks could kill.

"Gaining her trust, as I was instructed, Lucius. Or do you not remember?" I snarled.

Rage flashed across his features before he composed himself. "You will pay for that later, Snape. Our Master is here and he wishes for no unnecessary violence." 

He looked over his shoulder at Danielle and her new partner. He appeared to be a man in his late twenties with shaggy brown hair and the build of a track runner. He turned around and smiled softly at his partner. In that moment I knew who that man was.

**Danielle's POV:**

I really didn't like this guy!

He was rude, breaking me and Snape up like that. Who did he think he was,

"That was rude, you know," I said. He smiled at me and I felt my blood go cold.

The man had the facial features of a snake! They were hidden, but there. The dread that I felt must have shown on my face because his smile widened.

"You know whose presence you are in." His voice had a light hiss to it and it had a timber to it that made many of the women around us shiver.

I was too caught up on glaring at him to notice.

"Hello Tom."

His eye flashed and his fingers dug into my arm.

"**Never** call me that mudblood name, my dear, I don't want anything to happen to you," he practically hissed.

I swallowed my fear and looked him in the eyes. The pupils were slightly cat-like and there was a yellow tinge on the edges of the irises.

"Staring into someone's eyes is a sign of disrespect in some cultures." I bared my teeth at him.

"Well, guess what _**TOM**_? In mine, it's a sign of respect. Besides, us mudbloods have to stick together don't we?"

I grimaced as his hand tightened its grip on my arm. He pulled me closer until our bodies were touching.

I had never felt so trapped.

His lowered until his nose was in my hair. He took a sniff and then pulled back.

"I am not a filthy muggle born as you think, Danielle. But now I must play with you a little. After all, you did call me that name."

Impossible as it may seem, he pulled me even closer. His hands place themselves on my hips and dug their fingers into them. I gasped as the pain hit and I closed my eyes.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

The feeling of lips on my jaw-line made them snap open again. I felt his eyes on me, watching my reaction.

I tried to push away from him but he held me fast to his body, hissing in annoyance. He nipped at my earlobe and I grimaced at the sensation.

This was the worst kind of torture I could imagine.

His voice hissed in my ear. "You will not call me by that revolting name ever again. DO you understand?"

I swallowed and nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, I was scared.

"Good," he purred. "You'll be trained, soon, to be loyal only to me. Then you'll be mine."

My eyes hardened. "Never. Never in a million years, ya old coot!!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mind your tongue, girl. I would hate to have it ripped out of your lovely mouth."

He broke our contact and kissed my hand. With a smirk, he was gone.

**Snape's POV:**

Inside, my blood boiled as I watched the Dark Lord play with her. Outside, I was calm and disinterested.

Why I felt as though he was trying to lay claim on something that was mine, I don't know.

As soon as he left, it pained me to stay against the wall until Lucius let me go and pushed me toward her.

She was so pale and silent that I was unsure about how to approach her. She must have sensed my presence, for she turned around and faced me.

"Can we go back to the castle now?"

Her voice, usually so bright and full of life, was dull and soft. I shot a look at Lucius, who nodded, and took her arm gently. She flinched at my touch. I felt the sudden urge to gather her in my arms, but successfully fought it down.

Carefully, I guided her to the door, collected my cloak, and walked out. As soon as we were far away from the mansion I looked over at her.

She was shivering and was even paler then before. With a sigh, I took off my cloak and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at me, eyes filled with fear and hopelessness. I snapped neck clasp together and moved away.

Neither of us said anything as I pulled out the rose Portkey. And then I remembered that it wouldn't activate until the end of the ball. I cursed softly and turned to the shivering woman behind me.

"We will have to Apparate."

Her eyes widened. "We will? Is the Portkey broken?"

I shook my head. "It won't activate until the end of the ball. Apparating is the only way to get back to the school right now."

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. "Let's get this over with then," she said, her voice a little brighter.

I held out my hand and when she took it, I pulled her close. She had closed her eyes and had placed her hands on my chest. My arms wrapped around her very loosely; I didn't want to frighten her even more than she already was,

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

She opened one eye and looked at me skeptically.

"I'm going to tighten my grip in a few seconds. I don't want you to be torn away and end up somewhere other than Hogwarts."

She closed her eye and nodded. I held back a smile.

"You'll have to hold onto me. My strength alone will not keep us together."

She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, burying her head in my chest. I tightened my grip on her and disappeared with a loud crack.

We reappeared in my chambers with a second crack.

"We're back. You can let go now," I said.

She didn't move; instead she mumbled something into my chest.

"What was that?" 

She removed her face from my torso and looked at me. "I said, 'No. You're my safe place right now.'"

I felt my face heat up a little. Safe place?

"Sit on the couch. I'll be back with tea."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She hesitantly took her arms away form me and sat on the couch that was near-by. As soon as she was seated I turned on my heel and left.

**the ness-ness:**** Well. There it is. And I do have an excuse for taking so long. School decided to come and bite me in the bum with two papers and a couple of class projects. I swear things like this slay me. So now that you know why I took so flappin' long, please forgive me for taking so long to update. I love you all!!! R&R PLEASE!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**the ness-ness:**** Hiya everybody!! How are ya'll today? Good I hope. Well here it is. The next chapter. Yeah. I'm half dead right now. I had to put off oodles of stuff so that way you, my dear readers, wouldn't throw rotten vegetables at me. **

**Disclaimer:**** I am here to tell you that she owns nothing no matter how bad she wishes she did. No matter how hard she wishes that Snape would walk through her closet….**

**the ness-ness:**** HEY!! Don't tell them that!!!! **

**Danielle POV:**

I pulled my legs up onto the comfy couch. Even alone in his living quarters, I felt safe. There was just something about him that told me he'd protect me.

When he came back in with a tea tray, I gave him a weak smile. He set the tray down and sat next to me.

"Are you all right?" 

The concern in his voice was too much; I began to tear up.

"I will be. I'm away from him now."

He placed his hands on my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that I noticed were sliding down my face. Gently, he held my face, his palms warming me.

"He's a bastard. You have the power to help in his destruction. You are an important player in this plot to bring him down. Don't let him get to you."

I smiled softly, blushing a little. "Thanks, Sev. That made me feels loads better. Now how about I pour us some tea?" I said, taking his hands away, and then reaching for the teapot.

His hands covered mine and placed them in my lap.

"I'll pour. You relax." I nodded and watched him pour.

When my cup was warming my hands, I asked him a question.

"Does he threaten you too?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. "He always does as he says. Unless he is trying to scare you, which is what he did tonight. I'm sorry you hard to go through that."

He hung his head as though he were ashamed. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's all good. I'm alright and you helped me. You rule."

**Snape POV:**

I felt my heart beat faster. She was so close, her scent filled my senses. I turned my head a little so I could see her.

"I only brought you home. That's hardly cause for praise, Danielle." She smiled at me.

"You're modest. That's cute."

I blinked and felt my face heat up. She moved away and looked me in the face.

"Are you blushing?"

"No," I said far too quickly. She beamed.

"You are! The great Potions Master is blushing!" She put her cup down on the table and clapped her hands. "Is my Potions Master shy?"

I looked away as I felt my face heat up even more. She giggled and then stood, moving toward the fire.

The light danced over her, making her dress sparkle and her skin glow. She reached up and tapped her hair. It tumbled down around her shoulders, wavy and soft looking. I stood up and walked over to her.

I stood close to her, inhaling her scent, wondering if she was really all right with what had happened.

"Hey Sev? Why was Voldemort all young and stuff? Last time I figured his age, he was over seventy."

I stiffened, not expecting that kind of question. She turned to me, eyes wide and knowing.

"You didn't…"

I shook my head. "No. He would never allow me to brew that kind of potion. That one he made by himself. In secret even. One that he made: An Age Regression potion. It is one of the hardest potions to make as well as the most dangerous."

She turned back to the fire and sighed. "So he's cheatin' death. Typical."

An awkward silence ensued. I had no idea what to say to her. I jumped a little as I felt my hand being caught by hers. Her fingers entwined themselves with mine and she moved closer.

I turned to her, a questioning look on my face. Before I could ask her, she answered my question.

"I told you Sev. You make me feel safe. I don't know why, but you do."

She blushed deeply, embarrassed about what she said. I snorted.

She ripped her hand away from mine and narrowed her eyes at the fire. 

"I should've never told you that. I'm going to my room. "Night."

She turned and began to walk away. Her hand touched the knob and my heart was screaming at me to stop her to keep her here with me.

I watched her as she turned the brass door knob. The fire flickered and the shadows danced on her back; she was stunning.

And then she was gone.

Snapping out of my trance, I ran after her, hoping against hope that she would hear me out.

I threw the door open just in time to face an empty hallway. She had already entered her room.

I strode over to her door and raised my fist to knock, but voices from inside made me pause.

**Danielle's POV:**

Ugh. I made myself look like a fool. Why did I have to say that?

I shook my head and brushed a hand over my eyes. I was tearing up, damn it!

I walked into my room and felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Sirius and Matt looking at me, concern evident on their faces.

"Danielle, what happened?"

I could hear the worry in Sirius's voice. I shook my head and moved toward the bathroom.

Matt caught me in his arms before I could make it.

"Dragon. Tell me what happened. **Now.**"

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Tears ran down my cheeks; sobs racked my body.

I could see Sirius's wide eyes; he wasn't used to crying women. Matt just hugged me, shushing me.

"I just need to be alone."

Matt nodded and let me go. Grabbing Sirius by the shoulder, he dragged the stunned man out of my room.

"We'll see you at breakfast, Danielle. We restocked your sugar supply with fudge and cake mom sent. All your sad movies are in the bottom drawer on the left. And take a shower before you get in bed. I'm the monkey here, not you."

I gave my brother a watery smile. He grinned brightly at me before closing the door and leaving.

I stumbled to the bathroom and decided that it was time for a bubble bath.

**Sirius's POV: **

I stared at the closed door in front of me. I had never, ever seen Danielle like that before. It was scary. Normally bright and happy; this change left me shocked.

I turned to Matt to see if he was as astounded as I, but he was already moving down the hall. I rushed after him. Stealing a look at his face I nearly stopped in my tracks.

It was contorted in rage, anger gleaming in his eyes. But at the same time he was focused to the point of tuning everything around him out. He was staring directly ahead at what, I believed, was his target.

I switched my gaze to that object and felt my eyes widen.

This wasn't going to end well.

**the ness-ness: HA! Cliffy! I know. You hate me. **


	19. Chapter 19

**the ness-ness: ****You all are hating me right now, ain'tcha? More then likely you're yelling at the screen right now, telling me to hurry my sorry bum up and get to the story. I think that I'll torture you a little while longer, my dear readers. For I have grand news to tell you. I will soon be updating more frequently because school is almost out!! Yeah for me! And yeah for you too! **

**Disclaimer: ****She owns nothing. Why do I have to keep saying that? You already know this….**

**the ness-ness:**** I don't want to get sued…**

**Disclaimer:**** Oh yeah….**

**Sirius's POV: **

Without warning, Matt pounced.

He was fast; I didn't even see how he managed to pin Snape to the stone wall and kick his wand away.

Matt's hands were fisted in the other man's dress robes as he knocked him against the hard stone wall. Snape just grimaced in pain.

Matt got closer and nearly touched his nose to Snape's.

"What did you do to my sister?!" he growled.

I was frozen in place, unable to do anything to help the trapped man.

When he didn't answer, Matt slammed him into the wall, hard. Snape let out a soft gasp as the pain hit him.

"I said: What did you do to my sister?!?!" he nearly yelled.

Snape glared at him. "Nothing that concerns you, boy," he hissed.

I swear, murder flashed in Matt's eyes.

"Look, I may be younger then you and you may think that I'm not mature or something stupid like that. But let me tell you something Mr. High and Mighty Potions Master: Anything that gets her to cry is my concern. Now tell me what you did!"

Matt shook the slightly shorter man roughly. Snape snarled.

"Nothing!"

"Lair!"

Without warning, his right hand let go of Snape's front and pulled back, fisted. Within seconds, it flew forward and caught his victim above the eye.

Snape's head bounced back onto the rocks that lined the dungeon's halls. Seeing Matt pull back for another hit seemed to push me into action.

I rushed forward and grabbed my friend around the chest, effectively pinning his arms to his sides.

"Matt! Stop this! It isn't going to help!"

He struggled to get at Snape. I stole a glance at the man. He had slid down the wall moments after Matt had let his shirt front go. Blood was dripping into his eye and it looked like he was going to have a rather nice shiner.

Matt nearly got out of my grip and I had to grapple with him a little Then a thought hit me.

"And you call yourself a wizard…"

I pulled out my wand and waved it at my enraged friend. He stiffened and fell to the ground. I cringed a bit when his head hit the floor.

"Sorry mate; you did deserve that though."

I moved over to Snape and held out my hand. "Come on. Let's get you to your quarters, mate."

He glared at me and slapped my hand away. "I am not your 'mate', Black." He stood, wobbling a little.

"Whatever. But if you did anything to Little One, you won't have just Matt to deal with."

He narrowed his eyes at me then turned and stormed back to his room. When I heard his door slam shut, I sighed and gave my wand a flick. Matt began to hover slightly.

"Come on mate. Let's get to sleep."

With the occasional sound of me apologizing every time a body part hit the wall, we left.

**the ness-ness:**** I know that this was a long time in coming but you have to admit that it was good! Reviews please! **


End file.
